There's No Such Thing As Love
by Inu-Kag.Tk
Summary: Love is a ridiculous, intangible emotion that the mind creates an illusion of. HikaruxOC
1. Introduction

Hey there! I've been thinking a lot about putting this story up and I just figured I would finally! Woohh! This is my introduction to the story. Do enjoy (:

**About:**

**Love Interest: **Hikaru

**Title:** There's No Such Thing As Love

**Total Chapters:** Past 20, under 30.

**POV: **Third person (might change as story progresses)

**Rated:** M; Strong Language, Heavy Violence, Drug Reference, Explicit Content, Implied Adult Situations

**Summary:** "Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."--Robert Heinlein. Sai Yashi is a young, beautiful, 17 year old girl whose heart no longer beats. She lives with a rich family known as the Takahashi's, who are very popular. So why is it that she can't love? Just when it seems Sai knows everything about life, a dark secret is revealed to Japan. As she stumbles upon the Host Club, Sai learns how to love and be loved in return. HikaruXOC

**Character Bio:**

**Name: **Sai Yashi

**Age:** 17 years old

**Height/Weight:** 5'2" 104lbs

**Hair:** Pinkish/Purple

**Eyes: **Deep Purple

**Mother/Father:** Deceased (learn more in the story)

**Adoptive Mom: **Kurai Takahashi; parties almost every night with her husband. Owns the best casino and hotel in Japan.

**Adoptive Dad: **Mauri Takahashi; parties as well, but is also a drug dealer and user. Often abuses and beats Sai. Owns the best casino and hotel in Japan.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ouran High School Host club- that ownership rightfully belongs to the company NTV/BONES. Its creator is Bisco Hatori and the director is Igarashi Takuya. Man oh man do I wish I were them ):

Also, there are spoilers in this story. Although this story takes place about a year after the show, there are many references that will refer to the show, such as flashbacks.

Now, this story rightfully belongs to me-Jak. This story is only published on Luna and Fanfiction; NOWHERE ELSE. If you see it anywhere else PLEASE do tell me. I also own Sai Yashi, her family, any other characters that are not in the original series of OHSHC, and the plot that goes along with this story.

**Authors Note:**

I have never been successful yet in making a full story and completing it, due to many downfalls in inspiration. I also lose lack of wanting to write AND I never have time. But I have time now and I will TRY and make this my FIRST EVER completed story. Since I am still kind of new, ANY reviews, comments, help, I WOULD LOVE IT! Please don't be mean though. That doesn't get the story done, it just makes me done and cry like a little baby. Haha kidding I don't cry like a little baby, but I don't like mean people :P so PLEASE be nice! Thank you very much and sorry if you read all this and grew bored. I tend to lag on and on. Enjoy my story! And please review!

Thank you!

-Jak


	2. Welcome to Ouran Academy!

**Authors Note:** I already put a disclaimer up in the introduction of my story so i dont have to do that every chapter ^.^;; This is the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyy!! Please review. it makes me so happy! (:

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As Love: Chapter One**

**Welcome to Ouran Academy!**

The life of fortune and popularity is a life wanted. Many desire that taste of fortune, or a chance to bathe in it. However, there are those who don't know that there are secrets lurking behind every fortunate life. Secrets unknown to the outside world, but known to the owners of the secrets. An outward appearance is kept in order to keep those secrets. Many who have the fortunate life showcase a happy family, a luxurious mansion, or their accomplishments. However, many do not realize a show when it is being played.

When a fortunate life is what everyone wants, everyone will live a life of unhappiness. The poor who have no money, or the middle class who want more, will experience a life of misfortune. Instead of the life they believe exists, they will experience a life never wanted. A life unexpected, even with the happiest people on earth. It's easy to understand what's being talked about when people see the story through another's eyes. Through a young girls' eyes of 17. Sai Yashi lives in the 'fortunate' life. That's what many are to believe. That's the show they see, but this is through their eyes. Live the life of Sai Yashi, and many will understand what is meant when they can live a life of misfortune. Miss Yashi had the life at once, however. She had caring parents who had money. In fact, they were one of the richest people in Japan. She had it all, but not in the way that was just told. She had it in the way that life should be lived. A life without misfortune.

What is meant when we say the fortunate life? Is it to have money and fame? Or is it the dream to fall in love, marry, start a family, and have an aspiring career? Sai had her own dream. She was living in her dream. That is, until her dream, turned into a nightmare.

* * *

Beep. Beeeep. Beeeeeep. BEEEEEEEEEP!

Messy, purple locks covered the face of Sai Yashi. She reached over with one delicate hand and turn off her noisy alarm clock. With the same hand, she rubbed one eyelid, yawning at the same time. Amethyst orbs revealed themselves to the world as her eyelids fluttered open.

_Knew I should have gotten rid of that damn alarm clock, _she thought.

She swung her legs around, putting each of her feet into fluffy, white slippers. Slowly, she made her way around her queen sized bed to the other side of the room. Bringing her hands up, she grasped dark, purple cloth and pulled them apart, letting the sunlight leak through into her room. Shutting her eyes to block away from the sunlight, Sai turned around and walked back over towards her bed. She sat down and took a deep breath.

_Well, always knew this was a nightmare I'll never wake up from_, she huffed.

_Knock Knock_

"Miss Yashi? Are you up?" a voice asked from the other side of Sai's door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come on in Yumi," Sai replied in a groggy manner.

As the door clicked open, a head full of blonde locks appeared through the door way. Large, blue eyes scanned the room before they glanced at sigh. Wearing a black suit made up of pants and a long sleeve jacket, she smiled as she looked at Sai."Just making sure you were planning on waking up and going to school today. Wouldn't want to miss your first day, would you?" Sai looked up in disgust at Yumi who just stood there with a smile.

"Are you being serious right now? If I could miss this day, I would. Trust me." Yumi pulled her bottom lip forward, pouting a bit.

"Aw, that's no way to act. Come on, get in the shower and get ready. You have about an hour." With that, she turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door gently. Sai stood there, staring at the door for a minute, looking thoughtful.

_So a brand new school, eh? This should be a tad interesting. _With a sigh, she walked towards another door that led to the bathroom. Opening the door and turning on the lights, she revealed a rather large bathroom with a garden tub and separate shower, marble floors, double sinks with a huge vanity, and four walk-in closets that were each as big as two limos and about nine feet high.

Sai stepped over to the shower and turned the knob so the temperature was just right. She showered rather quickly, getting out with a fluffy, blue towel wrapped around her body. Walking over to the vanity, she blow dried her hair, and then brushed it. Throwing it up into a messy bun, she applied a small amount of mascara, and lavished her lips with shimmering lip gloss. Walking over to her closet, she picked out a pair of light-wash jeans and a black tank top. She found a sleeveless green shirt to match and pulled it over the black tank top. She then walked over to a drawer at her vanity, bringing out a necklace.

The necklace was a sapphire cross with diamonds that surrounded the sapphires. Clipping it around her neck Sai took one last glance in the mirror. She smiled, satisfied, and headed downstairs. As Sai walked down the hallway with 20ft ceilings, she began to wonder about her day. Today was the day she was going to Ouran Academy to finally get admitted into the school. Today really isn't her official day of school however. She's only going to get her schedule, walk it, and look around a bit more. Oh boy, she was so excited. This was going to be a blast. As Sai came to the end of the hallway, she walked down a staircase that was joined to meet another staircase at the other side. After descending the stairs, Sai joined her 'family' in the grand dining room.

"You decided to wake up, I see. Do not disappoint us today. You know we expect the best. Not as best as you can. The best. If you make a fool out of us, don't be surprised when you receive a punishment," Kurai Takahashi, Sai's 'mother' greeted. Yes, greeted. Every day, Sai was to meet her 'parents' in the grand dining room. There, they told her she was a worthless, filthy child and to not make a fool of them. She would sit down, have breakfast, and not another word was spoken. No hello, good morning, or goodbye. The reason why parents and family are quoted is because this is not her family. This is her adoptive family. The family Sai never wanted. A family no one should have.

"Yes ma'am," Sai responded with nothing but respect. Her voice said 'I respect you' but her eyes told the truth.

"Tsk, disgusting. Is that what you're wearing? You look like a commoner," a new voice said in disgust. Sai turned her head at the open doorway, acknowledging Mauri. Mauri Takahashi was her adoptive father. He constantly picked out every flaw in Sai. Although she was incredibly smart, and absolutely beautiful, her adoptive parents thought otherwise. Not once have they said anything nice to her. Not once. "Get out of my face and get the hell out of here. Looking at you is starting to make me sick."

Sai closed her eyes and bowed at the man before her. If it wasn't for the home they gave her, the strict contract she was under, and the very fact her life was in their hands, she would have killed him.

* * *

"Another episode today, Sai?"

Sai sat in the long, stretch, black limo and gazed outside the window at the landscapes. She gazed at the driver, Yumi, with an indifferent expression. "Of course Yumi, when isn't there?" Yumi gave a thoughtful look as she watched the road.

"I don't understand why you don't kick his ass already and run out of there. He's enormous and wouldn't be able to catch you."

Sai snickered and smirked. "You forgot about the hundreds of body building body guards he hoards around his fatass all day. Also, you forget the contract. You know I would have been gone a long time ago. But I can't go anywhere. So in order to have a home, money, and an education, my life has to be a living hell for awhile," Her smirk fell as she gazed out the window. Yumi noticed as she looked in the rear view mirror and sighed.

"Don't worry Sai. One day, just you watch. One day, you'll be out of that hell hole. Then, you can actually live your life the way it's supposed to be lived," Yumi said. She smiled at Sai through the mirror as Sai turned to look at her. Sai smiled back, although it was fake. Sai had never smiled a true, genuine smile since the death of her parents. It was five years ago that her life drastically changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Alright, we're here," Sai heard Yumi say. As Sai looked out the window, she was a little impressed. Ouran Academy looked glorious in all its might. It was gorgeous and huge. Sai read about how the school ran from kindergarten to 12th grade. That must be why there are so many buildings. She looked around at all the extravagant gardens and fountains. It was impressive. But it wasn't uplifting. To Sai, it was just another place where there was a higher power that picked and chose what she could and couldn't do. It just pissed Sai off.

"Alright, the headmistress is right over there at the entrance. This is the paperwork you are to give her. Your birth certificate, guardianship, medical records, everything is in there," Yumi said as she handed Sai over the paperwork.

"Thanks Yumi. I'll call you when to pick me up, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then," Yumi said. Sai shut the door and watched as Yumi drove away. When Sai turned around, she saw a small woman waiting at the entrance for her. She was wearing librarian glasses, a suit with a skirt, and black, leather high heels. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun, giving her a sophisticated look. In all honesty? She looked like a bitch. Sai watched as she walked over, the headmistress staring Sai down with her emerald eyes.

"You are Miss Yashi, I presume?" She asked, looking down at Sai.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you the headmistress?" Sai politely asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Mrs. Tanke. Welcome to Ouran Academy. Do you have your paper work?" She asked. Sai looked at the thick stack of papers in her left hand and handed it out to the woman.

"Yes, this is them," Sai told her, handing her the documents. She watched as Mrs. Tanke looked over the paper work, skimming some paragraphs, while reading some of them.

"I see. Well, Miss Yashi, please follow me. I will hand you your schedule and other papers for your parents to sign," Mrs. Tanke said. She never noticed Sai flinch when she said parents. Mrs. Tanke continued. "I will show you around the school, giving you a quick tour. Once I am done with that, you are free to roam around and check out our academy yourself. However, please do not bother the other students. School is almost over for the students, so do not bother them. After you have checked it out and feel comfortable, you may come back to the main office to retrieve all of the paperwork and your uniform."

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

"And you see here, this is…."

Sai walked alongside the headmistress, killing herself on the inside. She has walked around this entire school for about 3 hours and school lets out in about 30 minutes. All the lady has been talking about is 'Oh, here's a statue!' 'Oh, and this is a wall!' Seriously man? Is she kidding being serious right now? As Sai was about to jump off the highest building at this school, she looked up and realized she was back at the main office.

"…and that is Ouran Academy. I hope you enjoyed my tour. Here is your schedule. School will be out in another 30 minutes, so I suggest you hurry along now."

"Excuse me for being rude, ma'am, but is there any way possible I can stay till 5 or 6 in case if I really can't get comfortable with this schedule in 30 min?" Sai asked a little unsure. The headmistress tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully before smiling down at Sai.

"I don't see why not. That gives you a look at our clubs that we have at this school as well. That's a perfect idea, Miss Yashi. I like the way you think," Mrs. Tenke said before turning around and walking back into the main office. Sai stood there a little dumbfounded, but shrugged it off as she looked at her schedule.

"Hmmm, let's see now," Sai said to herself as she walked down the hallway.

After about an hour of walking around the school memorizing her schedule, Sai stopped. "Ugh, this is completely and absolutely ridiculous. I don't even know where I'm at right now and that stupid son of a bitch didn't give me a map. Damnit to hell." She grabbed her hair in frustration as she looked at her location. She looked up at the door in front of her and noticed a sign above it. "The Third Music Room? Wonder if there's anyone in here that can give me directions…" Sai said to herself as she leaned her ear on the door.

She carefully tried to listen to the other side, but heard nothing. She let out a defeated sigh. "There has to be someone in here. I'll just take a peak." She slowly opened the door and what she saw surprised her.

Rose petals fell all around her as Sai looked around in amazement. The room was absolutely huge with many couches set up around the room. She failed to notice seven people occupying the room as well.

"Welcome," seven voices sounded in front of her. As Sai turned her head, she noticed the people who occupied the room. There was a young blonde leaning on a chair. His amethyst eyes stared deep in Sai's very being as she gave him a good look. Her eyes than roamed over to a very tall man with black hair and onyx eyes. She noticed his monotonic features and guessed he wasn't much of a talker. Her eyes than sought out a young male wearing classes with a notebook in his hands. He seemed like a know it all to her. Then, there was a short, young boy with blonde hair. He seemed like he should be in preschool, especially with that ridiculous bunny he was holding. As her eyes traveled behind the young blonde, she saw two identical, no wait, they weren't identical at all. One of them had kind features. His face held a softness to it while the other one next to him was his exact opposite. His face looked hard and his eyes. She wasn't sure why but Sai recognized those eyes. His eyes said I will protect something but they also said that he was pushing everything away. He looked a little arrogant. Then, Sai looked to the last boy, she presumed. Hold on a minute.

"Well, my, my. What do we have here?" The tall blonde asked.

"Hey, she kind of looks like a commoner, wearing those clothes. Don't you think so Takashi-kun?" The small blonde asked. His voice was simply adorable.

"I don't believe that she is a commoner," the man with the glasses responded. Well, what do you know? A know it all, ha.

"Ahh, I don't care what she is! She's simply ADORABLE!" The tall blonde squealed in delight as he skipped over to Sai. She raised her eyebrow at his presence as he leaned forward to grab her hand. He closed his eyes, and then once he revealed them once again, he had this charming presence wrapped around his head. Sai couldn't help but cough at the look he was giving her. It was so ridiculously over dramatic. "Aren't you a lovely princess? You are a beautiful rose in my eyes and I feel honored to-"

"Excuse me? Please don't touch me," Sai answered as she slid away from the tall blonde. The young man didn't know what to say or do. He's never been rejected before in his life. Feeling unwanted and depressed, he ran over by a pillar and kneeled down, making swirls on the ground. "Listen, I don't know who you people are or what his problem is, but I just came in for some help. I need directions out of this place. So, can anyone help me please?" Before anyone could answer, Sai heard another loud squeal.

"I will help you my princess! But not before you know who we are. After all, you need to know who your saviors are in your time of need!" Sai sweat dropped at the quick recovery the tall blonde made after just being depressed two seconds ago.

_What a lunatic_, she thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my princess. I am Tamaki Suoh, president of this lovely club. This is Kyouya Ootori, he is the vice president," Tamaki said as he pointed to the young man in glasses. He then pointed to the tall guy with black hair. "This here is Mori-senpai. He takes care of Hunny-senpai," He said, then pointing to the young blonde boy. As Sai was listening, she couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes staring at her intently. Not wanting to stare back, Sai tried to ignore it. But after being there the whole time and the eyes staring at her the whole time, it gets pretty annoying. Sai watched as Tamaki pointed to the twins. "This here is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are identical twins, as you can see. This once is Kaoru," he said, pointing to the one with the softer face. "…and this is Hikaru." He then pointed to the other twin. I watched as Tamaki pointed to the last member. "And this here is Haruhi Fujioka. Together, we seven males make up the Ouran Host Club! A club that looks only to please ladies with too much time on their hands, since we, also have too much time on our hands." Sai stared at each of them, very confused as she replayed the last few sentences Tamaki said.

"Wait a minute; you said seven males, right?" Sai asked him, getting somewhere. Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"That's right."

"Don't you mean six?" Sai asked the obvious. Each one of them seemed to be getting a bit nervous. Sai eyed them curiously as Tamaki spoke up.

"Wh-whatever do y-you mean, m-my princess?" He stuttered. Ah, so is this supposed to be a secret? They can't actually say that people fall for her being a man, right?

"There can't be seven males. Haruhi is a female. You need to learn to word your words right," Sai said with a triumphant smile on her face. She watched as each member of the Host Club held similar expressions on their faces. They were completely shocked. No, they felt like they were slapped in the face a few times with a hammer. She actually realized Haruhi was a girl? But there was so many of their customers who are oblivious to the fact she's a girl.

"Miss Yashi, how did you figure out that Haruhi was a girl?" The man with glasses, Kyouya, questioned Sai.

"Are you serious? It's obvious. From the feminine features aligning her face, to her eyes, with one glance you know that she isn't a boy," Sai explained. Did they really expect for her to think Haruhi was a male?

"Nooooooooooooo! Mommy! Our plan is ruined! Now everyone will know that Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki cried out. Mommy? Is he talking to Kyouya?

"So wait," began Sai. "Everyone will know she's a girl? Are you saying that people actually fall for this silly get up?" Her left eye twitched insanely as she thought about how stupid and blind the people here at this school are.

"Well, many of our customers believe she's a guy…" one of the twins began. Sai looked over and saw it was Kaoru speaking.

"…and no one has asked us questions about her being a girl, either," Hikaru finished Kaoru's sentence. He ended with a smirk on his face, which caused Sai to make a face.

_People here must be a lot dumber than I thought,_ Sai thought to herself. While tapping her chin thoughtfully, a sigh escaped her lips. "Well, since I'm obviously not stupid like the rest of the people here in this school, the fact remains. She's a girl, I figured it out because I'm smart, and your lame excuse of a plan is silly."

"Let's see. Temper tends to rise a bit, often plays pranks on other people….," a voice began. As Sai turned to look at the owner of the voice, she saw Kyouya reading out of a black notebook.

"What?" Sai questioned. Kyouya looked up, a smirk gracing his face.

"Sai Yashi. 17 years old, Libra, birthday is September 26th. Daughter of the Takahashi's, who own the Thunderbird Casino and Takashi Royale Hotel. She transferred to Ouran from Okinawa. She's highly intelligent and was the smartest student at her last school. She's a second year here at Ouran. Although she sometimes dresses like a commoner, her family is one of the richest in Japan," Kyouya read. All the while, Sai stood there completely speechless. She couldn't believe her ears.

"So, you think you know everything, don't you?" Sai asked in annoyance.

"I don't think I know everything, Miss Yashi. I know everything," he replied with a smirk. Just as he was about to continue, Sai stopped him.

"Well, Mr. Ootori. Just because your family may have information from medical records and such, doesn't mean its all true. Sure the small information that you said was true and about the Takahashi's being one of the richest in Japan," she said. "but when you refer to them as my family, you have no idea how wrong you actually are." Kyouya cocked his head to the side a bit, trying to read the expression on Sai's face. Surprisingly, she was expressionless. Her monotonic features said everything. She wanted nothing to do with the Takahashi's.

"Is that why your last name is Yashi?" Kyouya questioned. Curiosity was shown through his eyes as he tried to read into Sai.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's for me to know, and you not to find out. Anyways, seeing as how I'm not going to find help from either of you to get out of here, I'll be taking my leave," Sai swiftly turned around, heading towards the door out of the Third Music Room. Before she could leave, a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished with you," Kyouya called out to Sai. She noticed a small smile placed on his lips as she turned around. Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a small pout. Before anyone could say anything, Tamaki went berserk.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE'S SO CUTEEEE!" Tamaki squealed as he ran over to Sai. He picked her up and swung her around a few times before setting her down. Sai balanced around on the balls of her feet before she could actually stand and see clearly. Shaking her head and sparing a glare towards Tamaki, her interest landed back to Kyouya.

"What do you mean 'I'm not finished with you?' How about I'M finished with YOU," Sai dragged out, making him understand her point. Before she could do anything Kyouya spoke up once more.

"If you want your life to be a living hell here and your family to go into ruins, then the Ootori will make sure of it. But, that can all be put aside if you listen up," Kyouya threatened. Not that Sai cared about the Takahashi's or anything, but that would mean she made a fool of them and that's not going to end very well.

"I'm listening," Sai told him.

"You figured out that Haruhi was a girl. We can't just let you off the hook with our secret. A price has to be made in return for figuring out our secret," Kyouya smiled, with a hint of evil. Sai stood there, a little pissed and a little confused. Is he going to make her pay him?

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not my fault that you guys are horrible at keeping your own secrets," Sai said.

"Well, since you think it's such a horrible secret, I'm afraid we cannot let you go. Sorry to say, but we do not trust you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ootori. You're beginning to piss me off," Sai said, a little irritated.

"There's that temper Shadow King was talking about," one of the twins said to his brother. A vein popped on the side of Sai's head as her patience began to grow VERY thin.

"I guess I really shouldn't be wearing down your patience. You become very pissy and will beat the living hell out of anyone who ticks you off, no matter what it be," Kyouya read from his stupid, piss face notebook. As Sai was about to run over and strangle Kyouya, he continued his talking. "What I mean of 'price,' as I was saying before, is you will have to work for our club. You will become one of the hosts!" Kyouya said, triumphant. Sai fell back on her ass as the new information sunk into her. Getting back up on her two feet, she had an irritated expression on her face.

"Wait Kyouya-senpai, I thought the Host Club was only meant for males making females happy. What use will Sai be then?" The one named Haruhi questioned.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Another member added to our club! Isn't that great Takashi-kun?" Hunny asked the taller male. Kyouya looked at Sai and smiled once again.

"You won't be a host entertaining our customers. You will be a hostess. Meaning, you help run everything around here with me. With the Takahashi's on our side, our club can become a little more popular. I've already read that a lot of the students are interested in the new student coming to our school tomorrow, also known as Sai. Our popularity could definitely grow with her joining our club," Kyouya explained. As everyone stood around, thinking thoughtfully, they each then had the same expression.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Sai!" They all said in unison. Sai couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's joining, no FORCED, to be in a club with six dumbasses and a girl.

"Dear God, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!"

* * *

Wooh! That is chapter one for yah! I need reviews in order to be motivated to write chapter two. I'll start writing it soon, but with no reviews I won't want to keep chapter two going. So give me those reviews! Pleaseee (: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Oh! And there is going to be a picture of Sai in my profile. I'll be putting her up. And if you need a link to see what Yumi looks like, I will put it in my profile as well. Thanksss! (:


	3. First Day of Hostess

**Authors Note: **Welll, school has definitely started and its kinda holding me back from this story. But lately, I've been seeing that I've been getting lots of author alerts and story alerts! That's awesome! It totally motivates me but then idk where the reviews are ): If you guys are reading my story I want to know what you all think! It helps me and it gets this story updated fasterrr. So if you want faster updates, review! It really helps. This is chapter two! This chapter was motivated because of the people who alerted me as an author and my story! You know who you are! (:

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sai's First Day**

* * *

"**The Host Club is now open."**

Sai stood watching the many girls lavish the young men of Ouran High School Host Club. It was the first day of school and Sai already hated it. Three guys already asked her on a date and five actually asked her out. It wasn't until Sai literally knocked one of the boys out when he tried to touch her that they finally left her alone. However, even though she had fan boys, she didn't particularly have fan girls. Actually, there was already a hate club going around about her. It was 'The Sai Haters Club!' It consisted of four girls who were obnoxiously retarded. The leader was just fricken' stupid, the vice president (yes, they already even had their elections) was even more retarded. Then, the other two are just the same. So basically, they are a retarded group of girls. Honestly, people have that much time to make a hate club about someone? It was ridiculous.

Sai inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Today had gone by so slow. The twins followed her around everywhere she went. But it wasn't that they were infatuated with her. Oh no, that wasn't the case at all. They actually annoyed her. When Sai would turn the corner, she would slip on a banana peel. When she entered one of the classes she had with both of them, a bucket of water was spilled on top of her. It wasn't until Sai realized what they were doing before she struck back. So she tripped one of them down the stairs, the other fell down afterwards. Then, she set them both up really good. Oh gosh it was great.

Sai laughed to herself as she remembered the best prank she thinks she has ever pulled on someone before.

_Flashback_

_The twins laughed at one of the pranks they pulled on Sai._

"_Hahaha, and her face! She had no idea what was coming to her," Kaoru snickered._

"_I can't believe she actually slipped on that banana. What a klutz," Hikaru joined in._

_While they were both laughing, they failed to notice a young woman coming up to the both of them._

"_Hello boys. What's so funny?" Sai chimed. She had her hair down in messy waves and a charming smile graced her lips. Both men stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to stare at her. She tilted her head slightly before letting out a light giggle. "What are you both staring at?"_

"_Wh-what's up your sleeve? Why do you have that smile?" Kaoru stuttered. He didn't know what it was, but something about her smile made his hairs on the back of his neck stand. Hikaru had an unreadable expression as he stared at Sai. _

_Sai smirked as she walked up to both twins. She grabbed them both by their collars with her face mere inches away. "How come I've never noticed just how _**sexy **_you both are? It's….fascinating."_

_Both twins began to sweat nervously. Was this Sai? What was she saying? Why was she acting so….._**weird?**_ Before both men could realize what was happening, Sai began leaning in ever so slowly. As they stood there completely dumbfounded, they failed to notice that Sai's hands disappeared from their collars. When it seemed she was going to kiss them both, she stopped suddenly with a smirk on her face. Before they could react, the twins were blinded by a flash of light._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys should have seen the look on both your faces! It was completely priceless! You both really thought I was going to kiss you! HAAA!" Sai smirked triumphantly as a digital camera rested in her right hand. They couldn't believe it._

_She…she….tricked..us? Both of them thought. It stunned them. They couldn't believe it. _

_When Sai thought that they had gone into shock or something, her thoughts went completely out the window when both their faces began to turn red._

"_Well now, I think this is my cue to leave. Gotta go! Going to be late for class! SEE YA!" Sai bolted out the door before the twins could make a grab for her. _

_Furiously, both of the twins screamed at the top of their lungs," YASHIIIII!!!!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"They are the most gullible people when it comes to women. They think they can get every single one. Surprised they haven't killed me yet," Sai remarked to herself. She sweat dropped when she noticed Kaoru and Hikaru glaring at her across the room. "Or maybe they're going to kill me later."

Today, Sai started her first day as hostess. All she has been doing is seating most of the girls and handing them their tea and cake. This gave Haruhi time to actually have hosts so she can pay off her debt to Kyouya. As she looked around at the males, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for them. Tamaki acted like a complete moron. She guessed Honey and Mori were alright, but it was weird when Mori would stop Honey from doing something dangerous and then save him. It was hilarious. Haruhi was the only normal one. Kyouya was just a smartass. Then…. there were two. Two FLAMERS. Sai couldn't help but laugh when she saw the twins on top of each other like that. It was hilarious. She thought about taking a picture to try and embarrass them, but it wouldn't embarrass them at all. In fact, Kyouya would probably snatch the picture away from her and sell it on their website.

"They look like complete fruits. Every single one of them. How retarded can this club get?" Sai mentally smacked herself. It wasn't long until she saw both of the twins staring her down. Both raised a hand up to call her over, a cocky smirk placed on their faces. Both of them were up to something, she knew it. But, her curiosity was at its peak, so she began to walk over to them. Slowing to stop in front of the twins, Sai put on the fakest, yet most convincing smile she could muster.

"Hello boys. Is there something you need?" Sai asked, not failing to notice the glares she received from some of the girls.

"Actually, there is something we need. You see girls, this young girl who is our new hostess is actually a poor commoner. The Takahashi's took her in for pity," Hikaru explained. Meanwhile, Sai just stood there, right eye twitching with annoyance. Really now? Alright, I'll play along.

"Yeah, they did take me in. I was living on the streets, all alone. With nothing but rags and a ripped scarf to keep me warm during the winter," Looking far off into nothing, Sai clasped her hands together. She put on a fake passionate face as if she were a black preacher. Some of the girls looked like they were going to cry. Sai had to hold back a smirk. When she was going to continue, Hikaru interrupted her.

"However, ladies. She wasn't such an innocent commoner as the Takahashi's thought…."

"…In fact, she was so mean to the Takahashi's, they almost kicked her out again. That's why they sent her here, to get some discipline," Kaoru finished.

"Oh, Kaoru, what a sad story. I would never do that to you," Hikaru, out of nowhere, looked into his brother's eyes with this incestuous intention. _Oh man._

"Hikaru, I know you wouldn't. I just can't believe people would be like that and treat such good people so badly. It hurts me Hikaru. It hurts," Kaoru complained. _Oh my god. I'm going to puke._

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

"ALRIGHT!" Sai interrupted the two incestuous twins. Both of them looked up at Sai with an innocence that hid the devilish deeds both were planning. "That has to be the sickest, most, oh my god. That's disgusting. I can't even, blechh. Ew, you guys are brothers? Oh my god, okay. Um, you two have fun! And ladies, if you ever need advice on men, or rather _**boys**_, feel free to come to me."

With that, Sai took her tray and her pride, and walked away. She didn't forget to make sure her sanity was still there. _That was the most, oh my, I can't even try and remember it. Ew, just gross._ **[1]**

"Um, excuse me," a small voice sounded behind Sai. Sai turned around and looked at the young girl who belonged to the small voice. She had short, purple hair cropping to about her chin. Her face had such childish features, it almost made Sai want to pinch her cheeks. The young girl looked up slowly at Sai, gazing at her with grey eyes. Now, Sai was a pretty short girl, so if this young girl had to look up at her, that made the young girl about 4'11 maybe? After a long staring contest between both girls, the young one spoke first.

"I, uh, I have a, um, question," she spoke so softly, Sai didn't hear a single word she said.

"HUH? You're going to have to speak louder than that," Sai practically screamed in her face. The young girl looked a little wary at first, but then confidence showed in her eyes.

"Um, I, uh, have a question!" She said with some enthusiasm. Sai smirked with amusement. What a strange girl.

"That's the spirit. First, what's your name?"

"My name is, uh, Ayako. Ayako Yoshida," She replied, a little more confident than before.

"Okay Ayako. What is your question?" Sai asked. She was curious. More than half the girls hate her in this school, and here is one talking to her. _Wonder why?_

"Uh, well you know how you said if we, uh, needed any, um, advice we could come to you?" She stuttered. Alright, so to be honest, her 'uh' and 'ums' are pretty fricken' annoying.

"Yes, and before you continue, don't use 'uhs' and 'ums'. To be honest, it's annoying and it makes me not want to listen to you. So be more confident and just speak what's on your mind," Sai told her.

Ayako seemed to think for a moment before she continued speaking. "U-"

"No, that's not how you start out," Sai interrupted her. Ayako took a deep breath once more before speaking.

"Okay, I u-I mean I need some advice on something. U-Agh, I mean, that something is about this girl," She finally drawled out. God, didn't take her forever, right? But still, she put _some_ effort into it.

"Well, tell me about this girl you need advice on."

"You see, uh-I mean. Okay, you see, there's this girl who is top notch at this school. Everybody loves her. She's rich, beautiful, and can get whatever she wants once she sets her mind on it. But she isn't the nicest person in the world. She always picks on me and she's always telling me that I'm worthless. She even pushes me around. Her and her other friends," Ayako stood there, completely helpless and shaken up. Sai almost felt for her, actually.

"Alright listen up. It seems like a crock of bull to me, honestly," Sai told her. Ayako looked up, a bit in surprise and a little terrified. I mean come on. She expected some advice and she gets told that all of this is just bull? "You're basically letting this snobby bitch push you around. Now I may be a sarcastic bitch, but listen to me when I say this because I'm being serious. The only reason she's pushing you around is because it makes her feel powerful. When people do this kind of stuff, they get this thrill out of pushing around people who can't fight back. I bet if you told her off and punched her in the face she would never bother you again. What I'm trying to say is she's all bark and no bite. You're a strong girl. You can take care of yourself. I mean, look, you didn't even stutter once when I told you to stop it. That took some courage to come up to me, stop stuttering and tell me all of that without breaking down like a dramatic Tamaki."

Ayako even giggled at the last statement. This brought a little encouragement out of Sai to keep going. "Look, just because some stupid rich bitch is pushing you around, doesn't mean you need to become this person whose just gunna take it. Do something about it! Put her in her place. It might not be easy, but once you do it, she won't bother you ever again! Trust me!" Sai said, pumping her fist in the air. She didn't know it, but after that little speech, she felt alive for some reason. Like she could punch anything and feel good about it. I believe going insane might be the right word? Whatever it was, it almost made a small, little, TINY, smile appear on Sai's face. But she held back.

"Uh-"

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Sai said, once again annoyed, not feeling alive anymore. Ayako giggled and shook her head. When she looked up at Sai, she had a smile on her face.

"I wasn't stuttering. I was trying to figure out how to thank you."

"Um, thank you? Isn't that how we do it now a days?" Sai said sarcastically. This earned another giggle to escape the young girl.

"Thank you. I know some people might say you're rude or sarcastic, but you're just honest. So, thank you again," Ayako said. She even bowed. BOWED. She bowed to Sai.

"Alright, you don't have to bow before me. I'm not God," Sai looked away, a little annoyed. Ayako just gave Sai a kind smile.

"Thank you again. I'll see you around! Bye!" She said before turning to head out.

"Huh, that was weird," Sai said to herself.

"Talking to yourself Miss Yashi?"

"WHOA! WHAT THE SHIT!" Putting her hands up in defense about ready to strike whoever scared the living shit out of her, Sai just sweat dropped and immediately calmed.

"Kyouya…"

"Yes, Miss Yashi?"

"You're a douche."

Kyouya chuckled a bit looking at Sai from the corner of his eye. "You know, for being a daughter of the Takahashi's, your mouth is anything but rich." Sai smirked at Kyouya's statement.

"Well, when you live in a place you really don't want to be, you rebel. Just like many kids today for instance," A hint of sadness was placed in Sai's voice; however, she quickly covered it up.

"What do you mean?" Kyouya asked his interest a little piqued.

Sai sighed before she continued, "Well, think about it. All the nutcases out there in the world today. The rebellious little bastards that always get into trouble and do drugs. Plus, serial killers. All those people act on pure instinct because they are in a place they don't want to be. Teens rebel in school because, hell, not everyone likes to be in school. Many adults rebel against society because not a lot of people like the way our government operates. My mouth isn't rich because I don't like the place I've been put in. So I rebel against how to act. I'm supposed to be prim and proper. Yeah? Well, piss on you. I'll live my life the way I want to. However, when my existence is within the walls of the place I don't want to be, I keep my mouth shut. I may not have the best of respect with people, but I show some common courtesy to those who have given me a home."

Sai's behavior was actually very surprising to Kyouya. The Takahashi's are just how Sai proclaimed them to be. Prim and Proper. However, Sai is just the exact opposite.

"Even though the home they've given you is not the one you would want to be in, correct?"

"Rightio, Know-it-all," Sai remarked.

"Then why not leave?" Sai didn't respond at first. Her gaze became downcast as she spoke next.

"If I could, I would have done it a long time ago. Trust me."

Before Kyouya could question what she meant, Sai briskly walked forward to attend to some of the customers. Kyouya sighed, waiting for the last 30 minutes of the club to be over with, making a mental note to find out more what Sai is hiding.

"**The Host Club is now closed."**

"Oi, what a day," Sai huffed, landing on one of the couches. The whole entire time, Sai wanted to literally kill herself. After that one girl, what was her name? Wako? Iago? **[2]** Whatever it was, ever since she asked Sai for help, it seemed like ALL the girls were asking her for help. It was insane. Most of the advice was of course, on the hosts. But some of the advice was just outrageous. Someone even asked if she should wear underwear or no underwear to feel more comfortable. Um, HELLO?! How about we definitely wear some underwear when the school uniform IS A DRESS! Sai mentally slapped herself remembering the day's events. It was horrible.

"Today was a good day for us men. Tomorrow will be even better. I suggest a theme for tomorrow also," Kyouya spoke. A theme? What in the shit is he talking about?

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I say we all dress up as farm animals!" Honey bounced up and down excitedly, frantically waving his arm around like a crazy monkey. _Yeah, how about you dress up as a monkey, and we can dress up as bananas. Yeah, NO!_

"Sorry Honey, but that theme wouldn't really work out," Kyouya replied with a sweat drop forming against his head.

"Hey, I have an idea."

All heads turned to the voice they least expected. Sai stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really, and what's this idea that you have in mind?" Kaoru teased. Sai didn't back down.

"Why don't you shut up for two seconds and listen, moron," Kaoru instantly backed down, but not without attitude. "Alright, well since its obvious you all are lunatics going from supposedly prince charming to incestuous twins, I have an idea. Why don't you guys cosplay a movie? For instance, Tamaki would be the prince, the twins would be the ugly cat," Sai snickered as she saw Hikaru and Kaoru ready to pounce on her. "Uh, let's see. You know something like that. Everyone has to play a part. Or, each of you guys can cosplay a movie. Do you get what I mean? Like, Mori could be Hercules or something."

Sai watched as each member gave it a thought. The twins looked far off into space as if it didn't really matter to them what the hell they did. Before anyone could make a decision, the doors burst open.

"Uh, I'm sorry but the Host Club is closed now," Tamaki replied with a sweat drop. A familiar young blonde stood in the door way, looking a bit winded. But she also looked panicked.

"Yumi?!" Sai gasped. She ran over to Yumi as fast as she could, holding her up as Yumi was about to drop to the floor. Taking deep breaths, Yumi released it all into one sentence.

"OhSaithankgoodnesscomeonyouhavetogetoutofherNOW!They'recoming!" Sai couldn't understand a single word she said. All she heard was "NOW!" and "coming!"

"Hold up Yumi. Just breathe. What's going on now? Who's coming?" Sai asked. But before Yumi could even say anything, the door burst open once again.

"Where is she?" A deep voice echoed throughout the room. Sai froze. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move, speak, or anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Yumi repeated over and over again. But there was no reply from Sai. She just sat there, frozen in her spot.

All of the host members looked over at Sai in question. The man standing before each of the members was a rather heavy set man. An angry expression was set on his pale face. He had hard brown eyes with black hair slicked back. Many rings adorned each of his fingers along with a gold cane in his right hand. He wore an expensive purple suit with expensive black shoes to go along with it. Also, he had at least four massive body guards at his side. All in all, this man looked pretty rich. In short, however, he was a very pissed rich guy.

Each of the hosts didn't fail to notice the frightened look on Sai's face. This confused the hosts even more. Ever since they met Sai yesterday, she was bold and fearless. She spoke her mind and didn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought. Right now, she looked anything but that. She looked helpless and insecure.

"Yo, look at Sai. She doesn't look to well," Kaoru whispered to the hosts. Hikaru didn't respond as his entire focus was set on Sai.

"Sai-Chan," Honey whispered sympathetically.

Tamaki decided to take the first step forward and greet the guests. Putting his professionalized, rich façade on, he greeted them, "Hello gentlemen. What can I help you with?"

The large man ignored Tamaki and took a few steps forward, surveying his surroundings. Tamaki, sweat dropping from being ignored, decided to try once again. "Is there any-"

"Silence," The man barked, putting his right hand up emphasizing his command. Tamaki instantly shut up and waited for the man to speak once again. As the man's gaze found what he was looking for, his right hand was curled into a fist, leaving out his index finger. He pointed at Sai who immediately straightened herself. Hikaru's gaze hardened as he took a step forward towards Yumi and Sai.

"You there, boy," the man announced towards Hikaru. Hikaru didn't stop his advance towards Sai, but he did acknowledge the overly fat idiot.

_What does this guy have to do with Sai and why does she look so…frightened?_ Hikaru thought. It puzzled him. Ever since they met, she was a fiery girl that he and Kaoru wanted to make as their new toy. She was different. She was disgusted by their twincest and didn't fall for Tamaki's idiotic antics like any other girl would. So, to see her here, lying on the ground, fearing for her life was insane. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"Didn't you hear me boy?" The man repeated himself. Hikaru halted his advancement right behind Sai.

"Yeah, I heard you. And quite frankly I don't like the way you address me," Hikaru remarked.

"What was that boy?" The man, outraged by the defiance in Hikaru's voice, began to advance forwards.

"Stop."

Every single movement, every breath, every advancement, stilled. No one said anything, but everyone looked towards the voice that spoke outwards. Sai stood up from her spot on the ground, her face void of emotion. Her eyes glazed over with a cloudiness that hid every single one of her emotions. She looked at the man before her with such respect, such _fake_ respect. It disgusted everyone.

"Hikaru, go. I got this," Sai replied.

Hikaru froze. Not because her voice was void of emotion. Not because she was tightening her fists to such a degree that blood was shown on her palm. He froze because she said his name. Sai didn't look back once. She didn't ask who was behind her. She didn't turn to acknowledge his presence. She knew who Hikaru was. She didn't turn to see who it was or anything. She didn't have to. Hikaru turned back to look at Kaoru who had the same expression on his face as his brother. Kaoru was just as surprised as Hikaru.

_She…she knew. She knows how to tell us apart._ Both twins thought. It amazed them. The only other person who could tell them apart was Haruhi. Sai was a surprise, however. Haruhi was looking at the twins when she told them apart. Sai didn't even glance or ask who was who. She couldn't have just guessed either. She knew.

"You ignorant piece of trash!" The man came grumbling towards Sai with a goal in mind. "You are expected to not make a fool of us and where do I find you? Fooling around with other men? Honestly, whoring around? Is this what you call a Takahashi?!" He raised his voice even louder, getting angrier by the minute. Sai didn't even flinch. She didn't show any emotion towards this man besides respect. Pure, dishonest, respect.

Kyouya watched as the man bitched Sai out. He actually felt some pity. _So, Takahashi, right? This must be Mauri, Sai's adoptive father. I wonder who the real culprit here is. Mauri or Sai?_

*SMACK*

Every person in the room gasped except for two. Yumi quietly got up, walking over to Sai's side.

"You ignorant little wench, do not back talk me! When I say something, I expect a response out of you. Do you understand me?! You're trash just like your parents were. Trash like the lot of them!" Mauri shook the same fist he used to slap Sai in the air, trying to get his point through to Sai.

"I understand, sir. My apologies if I have disrespected you in any way possible. It will not happen again," Sai replied. _I don't understand. I didn't do anything to upset this fucking idiot. So why is he here, bitch slapping me and calling me a whore? I haven't even done anything. _

Kyouya decided to take a step forward, interrupting Sai's thoughts.

"Mauri Takahashi, am I right?" Mauri looked up at Kyouya and glared at him.

"Yeah, and what do you want? Money for this idiot screwin' ya? Well, why? She was probably trash anyways. Why would you want to pay for trash? "Mauri snorted looking at the Ootori. Kyouya didn't flinch, but retorted back to confirm Sai's reason for being here.

"Actually, Mr. Takahashi, that's not it at all. You see, this is a club that she has joined at our school here. We are the top notch club and her being here gives wonderful marks on her reputation and yours."

"Am I supposed to actually believe that? Who do you think I am? Some kind of idiot like yourself? Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya replied with confidence and just as he planned, Mauri's eyes went wide.

"Y-yes of course! You're his son. I recognize you! Oh, please do f-forgive me for what I have said. You see, this little wench here got into trouble for whoring around at her old school, s-so when I see her here with a bunch of males the first thing that comes to mind is what happened last time," Mauri stuttered. In all honesty, Sai couldn't help but smirk. Quickly covering it up however, she risked her life by intervening.

"Sir, I know you don't want me to make a fool of the Takahashi's, and believe me I would NEVER want to do that," Sai lied through her teeth. "So that's why I joined this elite group. You see, no female has ever joined because they are not smart enough. This club is for brains and they are what keep the ranking up for Ouran Academy, sir," Sai emphasized sir. She was disgusted by the false respect she had to give this man. But if she didn't respect him…

"You know what will happen if I find out that you're lying to me. You got that wench?" Mauri seethed at Sai. She only acknowledged him with a nod. "Good. Now, let's go. Your _mother_ is waiting for you."

Sai tried not to puke when he said mother, but she held it. Looking back at everyone, she gave a quick salute and followed Takahashi out the door. However, Yumi stayed behind. She walked up to Kyouya and the others, a sigh escaping her lips before she spoke.

"Thank you for sticking up for her. Lord only knows what would have happened if you didn't. That's all I really wanted to say. And if she could have, Sai would have said the same thing. So, thanks again," Yumi said, a smile gracing her features. Before either host could stop her and question her, she bolted out the door. Each host stood a little dumbfounded, reliving the past 15 minutes.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Sai-Chan," Honey finally said, breaking the silence.

Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and closed his eyes. "Men, I believe we have quite a bit of digging to do."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES!

**[1]** I know that a lot of you love the fact that Kaoru and Hikaru do their little thing. Welll, I'm not flaming against it! Don't worry, I'm not flaming them. Just their homosexualness XD because if they are homos, then the romance in this story would be useless .

**[2] **Iago! Haha, I love the movie Aladdin. And for your information, Sai is really horrible with names. She really sucks at them. And I couldn't help myself with the Iago XP

Wellll, THAT'S IT! I know I finally got chapter 2 out! Yay Hahaha. I kind feel like a rushed it though like I just jumbled it all up. Who knows. Let's see what you thought about it! Review, review, review! That's the only thing that gets me inspired. For those that alerted me and favorited me, REVIEW PLEASE! It will make me sooo happy! Okay I love you all! See you next chapter! :D


	4. The Weirdest Day Ever

Well, I got to this quickly now didn't I? I'm so surprised that I'm getting so many author and story alerts and I got some reviews! You guys are seriously inspiring me so much. This story wouldn't have gotten past chapter 1 without any of you! Thank you so much. I specifically want to thank NumbnessForSound for the review!

Now on to chapter 3!

* * *

**The Weirdest Day Ever**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_In a beautiful mansion far off in Okinawa lived a family of four. A mother, a father, a son, and a daughter. They lived a peaceful life and were happy. When a stranger would see this family together, he would never believe this family could ever be pulled apart. They had a strong bond of love that kept them together through the toughest of times. Even though they were one of the richest families in all of Japan, they never flaunted their money. In fact, they shared it. Gave it to the poorest of people, as some would call them commoners. This traditional family didn't put on a façade of happiness. They didn't give their viewers a show or put up a mask to hide anything. _

_Their eldest son was a tall, handsome brunette. He had stunning purple eyes and soft features many girls would fall for in an instant. He was, however, in love only once. He would respect many of the other girls who would shower him with love, but he never toyed with their hearts. _

_Their youngest, a beautiful young lady, was extravagant in many ways. She had a heart for everybody she came in contact with. Many loved her for the very fact that she was anything but the average rich girl. She acted just as a normal everyday person would and sent her heart out to everyone in need. She cared most for the poor, giving help whenever possible. She also had a passion for the violin. When she would play, everyone would stop and listen. She had such passion and such grace in her movements when she played. She would display her emotions in one single song that told an entire story._

_The mother and father of these two were an exceptional couple. The father, a tall, lean man, very handsome too, cared for his family more than himself. He had dark, messy hair and stunning cerulean eyes. He was a business man and worked with his wife. His wife was a beauty to sore eyes. Long, dark, purple hair falling to mid waist, she was beautiful in every way possible. She was honest with her words and genuine to those around her. She and her husband were in love, the truest love out there. _

_Nothing could tear this family apart. Everyone saw the perfect family, the perfect love between husband and wife, and the perfect bond between sister and brother. It's funny how fate decides to intervene with the lives of the perfectly content. The future of many lives isn't picked nor chosen. Fate decides what the future will bring. Along with fate comes irony. The irony of everything that happens. The irony of a perfectly healthy individual dying with cancer. The irony of a leader saying he will protect the ones he loves and then never does it. But especially the irony of a perfect family obliterated in front of a young girl in one night. The eyes of a young girl watching every person she loved imaginable, gone. Gone from her very eyes. The perfect life she lived, a dream she never wanted to wake up from, turned into a never ending nightmare. _

_A picture holds 1000 words. It also holds a thousand memories, a thousand reasons, and a thousand questions. A picture of a woman, a man, and their children, perfectly happy in front of a beautiful mansion. What fate decided for this picture, the irony of what happened to that perfectly happy family, is unforgettable. The picture says they were happy. The picture says many memories were made with this family. It says many reasons why they were content and holds many questions of how they had become so happy. But it also says so much more. It holds a thousand memories destroyed. It holds a thousand horrible reasons and many questions left unanswered. Who ever knew that a picture could hold such hope and optimism but also hold such depression and lost hope. Who ever knew that that young girl, the one with a huge heart and passion for everything she did, would end up with no heart to give out to anyone? _

_Of course she still lives. But figuratively, she's not living anymore. She's become dead inside. A mindless body wondering why she bothers to hold onto what false hopes she still believes in._

_Who ever knew that fate could slaughter a happy family and leave the young girl living with those memories? Who would ever see the irony coming? She didn't. No one did. She never knew that she would be the one living the life where a show is played 24/7. She never knew that she would have to play a part in this life that she never wanted to play in the first place. She never knew that her whole family would be gone in a blink of an eye. Not ever._

* * *

**Sai's POV **

"NO!"

A fragile form bolted up right, screaming into the vast darkness of her room. Sweat gleamed on the side of her forehead, dripping down to her chin. Panting, she tried to regain her breath as she wiped the sweat off of her face.

"Just another dream again. Nothing to worry about," Sai told herself reassuringly. Another nightmare, just like all the other ones she has every single night. A different one or the same one, it didn't matter. They were nightmares, supposed to be buried in the back of her mind. No matter how hard Sai tried, no matter how hard she tried to forget everything, it still haunted her.

Looking at her alarm clock that read 6:30 am, Sai sighed before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Clutching the sapphire cross around her neck, Sai bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. She hasn't cried in five years, no way was she going to do this tonight, and here, of all places. It wasn't happening.

Letting go of her cross, Sai reluctantly walked in her bathroom, taking a quick shower. She blow dried her hair and threw it up in a bun, her bangs hanging over her forehead, save for two thick strands hanging by the side of her head, lightly touching the top of her chest. Walking over to her closet, she took out the Ouran Academy uniform for girls and slipped it on. Tucking her cross under her dress, she put on a little mascara and some lip gloss before heading downstairs. Taking one last look at her alarm clock that read 6:55, she walked out of her door.

"Aw, shit. I totally forgot. I'm going to get questioned big time today by everyone. Just great. Dandy," Sai muttered to herself. She completely forgot the show that was put on yesterday in the Third Music Room. Remembering now that she will have to explain herself, Sai punched herself in the face a few times before jumping out the window. Okay, so that didn't really happen. But she was thinking about it.

_Maybe if I move to Africa or something, I can be the next Steve Urkel and live with the animals. Then I won't have to deal with anything! Yeah, that doesn't sound insane or anything?_ Sai sighed, debating if she should see a psychiatrist or something.

Looking up, Sai found herself in the grand dining room just like yesterday. Taking a seat at the table, she told one of the maids that she wanted pancakes, sausage and milk. The maid responded with a 'yes ma'am' and went back into the kitchen to tell the cook.

"There's the little tramp. Your father told me what happened yesterday. Honestly? I wouldn't think you would stoop so low," seethed a witch-like-voice. Sai looked up to stare at the horrendous face that was Kurai Takahashi's. Actually, she really wasn't that horrible looking. She was, dare Sai think it, beautiful. She had long, beautiful red hair and gleaming teal eyes. Any man would bow before her and kiss her feet just to get her to say hello. Why she was with Mauri was obvious to Sai. Mauri was a billionaire. So, gorgeous woman marries rich, fat, smelly, retarded, billionaire, and gets money, clothes, and fame. Plus, she gets to party whenever she felt like it, which she did. Both she and Mauri did. They would come back drunk as fuck, or he would be drunk and she would be drunk, high, or on every other drug there is out there.

Even though she was beautiful, Sai saw a disgusting face on her body. If Kurai wasn't such a stuck up bitch and pill popping whore, she would be beautiful. Yes, she cheats on Mauri 24/7, but Mauri is so damn stupid, he doesn't ever think she would. But nope, she's just a piece of ugly shit.

Sai, almost forgetting Kurai was even glaring at her, looked up at the sound of her voice. "Well, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I guess he forgot to mention that the club I'm in is an elite group only for the intelligent. Oh, and that the vice president is an Ootori. Plus, the president is a Suoh," Sai tried to say without a hint of an attitude.

Kurai tried to hold herself back from ripping Sai apart. Instead, she walked up to Sai and slapped her across the face. Well, two in less than 24 hours? That's a record. Usually it's about 20 or so?

"Don't you dare talk back to me. Where's the respect I deserve?" Sai had to hold back a snort when Kurai asked for respect. But she didn't dare let her snort make a sound. Instead, she stood there, looking at Kurai like an idiot. "We should have just given you to that poor orphanage. But if we did, all the money that is in your name wouldn't belong to us. So we have to put up with you, don't we?"

Kurai looked like she had more to say, but the maid walked in with Sai's food, along with Mauri pounding in behind her. He sat down at the head of the table, surprising Sai he didn't break the chair, and told the maid his order. Kurai flicked her hair back cockily and strolled to seat besides Mauri.

"Once again, do not make a fool of us. You are a part of that elite group now. Don't do anything stupid that would make us look stupid, you got it wench?" Mauri replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, sir," Sai replied. Just as Sai finished her breakfast, Yumi walked in. She bowed before Mauri and Kurai and then looked at Sai.

"You ready to go? It is 7:10," she questioned Sai.

"Yeah, let's get going," Sai said a bit too rushed. She wanted to get out of that house as fast as she could. Every day she wanted to. She couldn't stand being there, not ever. Not even when she turns 18 will she be able to get away from them. In all honesty, she didn't know when she will ever be able to get away.

* * *

"So you see here, this is why x equals…."

**[1]**Algebra 2 was probably the most boring class ever. Sai's teacher just droned on and on and on. It felt like she should be in history, which is REALLY the most boring class EVER. But, Sai was beginning to think that Algebra 2 might take its' place.

"Psst," Sai heard a low hiss coming from her right. She turned to look over at Haruhi who held her hand up to whisper to her. "Are you alright?"

Sai sighed. She went the whole morning without any questions from either host. Surprisingly, the twins didn't even bother her once. It pleased her but also made her feel a little bit lonely. Shaking her head she gave Haruhi a reassuring smile. Whispering back she said, "Yeah, don't even worry about it."

Haruhi smiled back but planned to take Sai aside and learn more about her. Yesterday after Sai left, all of the hosts agreed to find out more about Sai. Everyone wanted to know more about her and just what exactly it was that happened yesterday. Tamaki seemed the most determined out of everyone. Haruhi laughed to herself as she remembered Tamaki's determination.

_Flashback_

_Each host stood in the middle of the room, each with a loss of words. It was totally out of nowhere of what just happened. It also made them think. Think about who Sai Yashi really is and what is going on with her life. She already tangled herself up with everyone here at the club, so now they're going to tangle themselves up in her life. _

"_Men, I believe we have some digging to do," Kyouya replied after a long period of silence. He looked up at each of the host members whom each bared the same expressions. Determination. Each host wanted to know what happened and each host was going to find out. _

"_Alright! Mission find out more about Sai Yashi is in progress!" Tamaki said enthusiastically. Each host member sweat dropped at his antics._

"_How do you suggest we do this Senpai?" Haruhi questioned Tamaki. With an ear to ear smile on his face, he pushed his fist in the air, ready to explain his plan._

"_Alright, huddle up everyone!" As asked, everyone huddled up into a tightly closed circle. Tamaki continued, "This is what's going to happen. When we first let Sai into our Host Club, she was just going to be the maid doing whatever cleaning and cooking jobs that needed to be done. But now, after what happened just a little bit ago, we need to start investigating. It seems that there is more than meets the eye to our lovely new princess and we need to find out more about her! So, mission find out more about lovely princess is now initiated! Kyouya and I, since we are president and vice president of this lovely host club, will do more digging around with her family status, medical records, and such things like that. Mori and Hunny, you will see where she lives and how her living status is there. Twins, since you both seem to be a bit more closer to Sai-"_

"_What?!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time. "There is no way in hell that we are anywhere near being CLOSE to HER," they emphasized. Tamaki totally disregarded being ignored and continued onward._

"_You both will continue to get closer to her and keeping the relationship you have with her at the moment to prevent her becoming suspicious. Haruhi, since you are the only girl, you will have to be the first to have a friendship with her. Find out more about her. Girls leak out more information to other girls, right? So that will be your job!"_

_Haruhi just sweat dropped at Tamaki's antics. If Sai ever knew about him sneaking around in her life, she would undoubtedly kill him._

_End Flashback_

"Mr. Fujioka!"

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts looking at her Algebra 2 teacher.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Did you not hear a single word I have said to you? I've asked you to answer question number four at least ten times!"

Haruhi bowed her head in apology and continued to answer question four.

Sai looked at Haruhi in question. The teacher called her name at least 20 times and repeated the same question twice that amount. Something was bugging each of the hosts today, but she wasn't quite sure just what it was.

*Ding*

"Alright, that's the end of class. Make sure you do your homework!"

* * *

"*Sigh* Today is probably the weirdest day ever. I don't know anything else that could make it any more weird," Sai said to herself as she began to walk to her last class. From the twins totally ignoring her to whenever she tried to talk to each host they avoided her. It was just random. An out of the blue weird and random day. But, luck would be on Sai's side when the weirdness and randomness decided to take it up a notch.

"Sai Yashi!"

"Huh?" Sai turned around at the sound of her name. Her expression looked annoyed as she looked at the sight before her._ Oh my god, you have GOT to be kidding me._

"H!"

"A!"

"T!"

"E!"

"The 'We Hate Sai Yashi' Club!" Four girls exclaimed in shrieking voices. Sai did an anime fall on her back, twitching in annoyance. She regained herself by standing back up with a huge sweat drop on the side of her head. _Looks like no one's kidding_ she thought to herself. _They're being 100% serious. _

Sai looked up at the four girls, examining their faces.

_They look retarded,_ She thought to herself. Each girl was clad in shirts, hats, posters, socks, and just about everything else with Sai's name on it and a big red circle with a line through it on her face.

"My name is Mai Kimura and I'm the leader of this club!" A girl with short black hair stepped forward. She had big chocolate orbs and a scowl on her face.

_If she lost the scowl, she might look a bit less of an ugly witch,_ Sai snickered

"My name is Riona Toriyama and I'm the vice president of this club!" She had long green hair and light pinkish, pearl looking eyes. Sai sighed. When are they gunna shut up?

"And we're Mayo Mitama," A girl with blue eyes and brown hair that went to her mid back announced and the other girl, who had grey eyes and long pink hair with her bangs swept to her right side, finished for the Mayo girl, "and Makado Shyoten!"

"We are a hate club against you, Sai Yashi!" The leader said. Shit, what was her name again? Bitch or Fugly?

"Um, how old are all of you?"

Since Sai forgot the leader's name, she's going to name her Bitch. Okay maybe not, but what else could she call her? The leader walked up to Sai and pointed to herself. "I'm a third year, our vice is a second year, and these two are first years. What's it to you, brat?"

"So let me get this straight. We're in an elite school, top notch and everything, right?" Each of them looked at Sai as if she were stupid.

"Uh, yeah? Stupid much?" The vice said cockily. Sai just laughed lightly to herself.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing. See, I would figure being in an elite school like this, we would all be proper and act like the mature people we should be. Well, from what I see, I think you four are in the wrong building. Kindergarten is back that way," Sai said as she pointed behind her. The best part of Sai's little retort is that she kept the most serious face ever. It really pissed off the president, that's for sure.

Sai didn't even flinch when the bitch grabbed her by the neck of her dress and shoved her up against the wall. She just stood there, absolutely amused.

_This is great. I'm gunna play along some more_, Sai snickered to herself.

"Listen here you little bitch. We don't like the fact that a whore like you is lounging around with the host club. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be with them," She sneered back.

"Oh, and you think you should be the one with them, right? Just tell me if I'm right," Sai asked, knowing the answer anyways. She just wanted to hear it out of her mouth.

"Well of course! I'm beautiful, rich, sma-"

She didn't get to finish her arrogant remarks about herself because Sai was laughing hysterically in her face.

"Wait, w-wait, j-just give me a…oh man!" Sai couldn't stop laughing. Did she honestly hate her because she was with the host club? Really now? And she thought that SHE should be the one with the club? It was like she stole this girls 120 pack of crayons and now she's going to kill Sai **[2].**

"You better not disrespect Mai!" One of the first years said.

"Just because you're jealous of Mai, it does-"

The first year was cut off too, also by Sai's laughter.

_Sh-she said I'm jealous of this Mai chick! OH MAN! Too great,_ Sai laughed to herself.

Finally, Sai took a deep breath and relaxed. She held a smirk on her face and Mai continued to glare at her, her grip on Sai's collar not lessening. After what seemed like hours of a staring contest, Sai finally broke it.

"Alright, listen little Miss Mai. We can do one of two things. Either you let go of me right now or you can continue to piss me off and I'll just beat the living shit out of you. So, which one sounds the best to you?"

A scowl was placed on Mai's face. "How about neither."

And before Sai could even react, everything went black.

* * *

**Sai's Pov [First Person]**

_Running as fast as I could, I tried to get away from the scene that unveiled itself before me. So much blood. So many bad men. I didn't know who they were or why they did that to Mommy, Daddy and Brother. All I knew was that I had to make my 12 year old legs run as fast as a professional runner and get the heck out of there._

_My breathing was coming out in puffs as I trekked on my long journey. My vision would become blurred from the stinging wind or from my useless attempt to stop crying. My cheeks stung from the December air and my whole body was beginning to go numb. Growing tired, I decided to finally slow down and come to a halt. Slumping over, I placed my hands on my knees, breathing in heavily._

"_Mommy….Daddy….Brother…," I sobbed quietly. Before I could stop myself, I fell to the ground in a heap, the wet and cold ground my only comfort. _

"_They're all gone…gone. I don't have a daddy anymore. I don't have a mommy anymore or a big brother…why? Why did this have to happen?" I whispered to myself, my sobs turning into hiccups. Soon after, I heard a twig snap in the woods around me. Snapping my head up, I started to become frantic, looking for the source of the sound._

"_Nowhere to run now, little girl," a low and dark voice chuckled from behind me. Before I knew what happened, my entire back was in pain. I cried out into the wilderness for help, but it was useless. As I lay there on the ground, helpless, the color red was seen all around me. I looked up at the man with pleading eyes. He, however, bore a sinister smirk._

"_This will only hurt a little," he snickered before bringing the shining metal to pierce through my being. As he thrust down, I could only cry out once more before sinking back into the depths of darkness._

* * *

"GAH!" I jolted awake, but not before slamming my head into something hard.

"OW WHAT THE SHIT MAN!" I screamed into darkness. "Wait a second…where the hell..?"

I wasn't sure where the heck I was. All I remember is messing with that bitch leader person and then, wow, I don't even know. Someone just decided to turn off the lights. And now…

"I'm in a…closet? What's thi-OH MY GOD NO!" I screamed as loudly as possible. When I went to look around me to examine my surroundings, I moved my right hand when turning to land right by a spider. And now, it was crawling on me. Have I ever mentioned that I just oh so love spiders? Yes, love them so much.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU STUPID SHITHEAD! NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY!" I probably looked like a frantic retarded kid trying to shake off some invisible force that was nonexistent on my hand. Well, actually I looked like Mulan when that short fat guy put a scorpion down her shirt **[3].**

Finally, I got the little spawn from Satan off my hand and managed to kill it, but that didn't put down my paranoia. I stood up from my spot on the floor, but not before slipping on something and hitting my head, once again, on a metal trash can. When I went to look at what I slipped on, I was about ready to kill myself. Through the darkness, I could faintly make out what it was that I slipped on. Chilling on my foot was a condom. Not an old one, a recently used one. A freakin' recently used condom was chilling on my foot.

"AHH! EWW! So freaking gross!" I wiped the condom of my shoe using the edge of the garbage can and successfully got it off. Well, that's one thing that went right. Aside from the throbbing headache, Satan's spawn, and the condom, I would say I was okay now. Well, except I was stuck in a closet that was LOCKED!

"Get me the hell out of here!" I banged on the door. After about 10 minutes of futile screaming and banging, I slumped down on the ground. This is just great. Now remembering how I probably got into this mess, I became even more pissed. That stupid brat was the one that put me in here, I know it! She must have hit me on the head or something. How I didn't see it coming was a question unanswered for myself. I know martial arts; I should have been able to block her or something. Damnit.

"Ow, shit," I seethed. When I went to sit Indian style, I put my right hand down to situate myself. Unfortunately, now there was a painful throb pulsating in my hand. Lifting my hand up I squinted my eyes in the darkness to look at the damage dealt. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything.

"Just great. I don't even know what time it is, I can't see anything, and I think I'm going crazy talking to myself like this," I muttered to myself. This can't get any worse. It really can't.

*crack*

"What the-?"

*CRASH*

"ARE YOU SERIOUSSSS?!" I screamed as an entire shelf toppled down on me. And for the second time that day, I blacked out.

* * *

**Haruhi's Pov**

When I saw that hate club cornering Sai, I knew something was wrong. But I didn't know what to do. She seemed like she had it under control though. A smirk was placed on her face the entire time, so I believed she would be okay. Sighing to myself, I spared one last glance at Sai's amused expression and walked to my last class. I'll just ask her about it at hosting tonight.

My history class zipped by as the final bell rung to signal the end of the day. Getting up from my desk, I walked out of my classroom and towards the Third Music Room. When I stepped in, I was surprised to find none of the hosts around. The club was opening in 15 minutes, and usually Senpai and everyone would be doing last minute checkups. As I delved further into the never ending room, I saw Kyouya-Senpai lost in his black notebook.

"Uh, Kyouya-Senpai? Where are all of the other hosts?"

Kyouya, just realizing I walked in, acknowledged my presence and gave me a warm smile.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem," he explained.

"Well, what happened?" I asked. What could be the problem that each host has disappeared?

"Well, you see, Hikaru has English with Miss Sai and he brought up the fact that she wasn't there today. So Mori and Hunny, with the information I gave them, went to her house to see if she was there. Both came back with disappointing news," Kyouya-Senpai informed me. When I was going to say something, he held up his hand to show he wasn't finished talking. "I had Tamaki go to the Nurse to see if she was there at all and she wasn't. Then, we asked one of the girls here at the academy to check the bathrooms for us, but she wasn't in there either. So, at the moment, each host is out looking for Miss Sai."

I looked around, noticing that Kyouya-Senpai was right. Where could she have gone? She was just in Algebra 2 with me and I saw her after-wait a minute.

"Senpai, I think I know a few people who might know where she is," I said. He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him who I knew. I continued with my information. "She was in my Algebra 2 class with me and I saw her walk out. But, she was being cornered by that hate club."

"What hate club?"

Does he seriously not know about the hate club? Senpai knows everything before anyone in this club.

"Senpai, you really don't know?"

He shook his head to confirm that his knowledge is limited on the hate club. I sighed.

"There's this 'Sai Hater's' club going around that holds 4 members. A third year, second year, and two first years. They all hate Sai because she's in the host club. On my way to my last class, they cornered her and were bullying her. But Sai held a smirk the entire time, amused by the entire situation. I figured she could handle it and wouldn't want me interfering so I walked off to my next class. That was the last time I ever saw her," I explained to him. Realization seemed to gleam in his eyes as he whipped out his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Tamaki, get everyone back here now..," he spoke to the other line. "Yes, we have a lead….hurry up."

"Is he coming?" I questioned.

"Let's go. We have to find those girls and figure out where Sai is."

* * *

**Sai's Pov**

"Ngh," I groaned. "Gah, what the hell happened again? Oh shit, yeah," I said to myself. Now I remember. That shelf thing, I think that's what it was, fell on me. I tried to move and grab my head in pain, but my body wouldn't respond. That huge thing was on top of me, along with anything else that was on it.

"Well, my right arm is fine, besides my palm when I hurt it earlier," I said to myself. I tried to examine other parts of my body to see if I broke anything. I tried moving my right leg which wiggled a bit, but didn't hurt.

"Okay, next side…" I said, moving onward. I moved my left arm which didn't hurt what so ever. Then, I moved down to my left leg. As I tried to wiggle it, I hissed in pain.

"Ow, okay that's definitely not a broken bone. What the hell did I do to it?" I asked myself. As I tried to focus more on my leg, I found out it wasn't my left leg at all. I went to move my left side, and that's when I hissed in pain even more. Something definitely hurt the left side of my back. Groaning in pain once again, I laid there on the cold ground, defeated.

"I'm not even going to say nothing else bad could happen because something bad will happen once again," I complained. After lying there doing nothing, I was getting pretty impatient. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to try and get out of here. Satan's spawns are crawling around for heaven sakes. I began to try and wiggle my right side out first so I could just use my right hand to push the damn thing off me. After a long fit of hisses and struggles of getting my right arm out from under me, I was successful. Putting my right palm on the ground, I tried to use my right shoulder to push the shelf off me. Bad idea on my part. Forgetting about the pain in my right palm, I put pressure down on the ground to push the shelf off. Pain immediately began to shoot up my right arm, stopping me in my attempts to rescue myself. I bit my lip, trying to not think about it and continued. The signals of pain were beginning to ring loud in my ears as I used more strength. Finally, I was able to wiggle my right leg out. Now, my entire right side was out besides my left.

Now, I decided I would bring my left arm up to grasp the cold metal. Damn, no wonder this thing knocked me out. Ignoring the pain now coming from my left side, I grabbed the shelf. Holding it up, I propped myself on my right elbow, now sitting sideways. Slowly and gently, I laid myself on my back so now my left side was out. Since I was now facing upward, I could use both hands to push it up and get out from under the deadly and heavy metal. Using a bit more strength this time, the pain worsened. Ignoring it, I pushed the metal shelf off my body and moved it over to the side. It banged against the metal trash can rather loudly to the point where I had to cover my ears. After a while of clanging metal ringing in my ears, I relaxed against the wall, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I'm ready for bed now. I think I'll just rest before a janitor or someone comes and finds me," I said to myself. I was getting rather tired and weak very quickly and I really didn't know why. As I drifted off to sleep, however, I failed to hear to sound of my name escaping the lips of a familiar, arrogant, twin.

* * *

**Hikaru's Pov**

"Alright, we got it boss," I replied into the phone and hung up. That stupid girl wasn't in English today and now we can't even find her. She causes so much trouble, it's annoying. But I couldn't help feeling a little empty today. I talked to Kaoru about it and he said he felt the same way. Not bothering her today made us completely bored. Not to mention that I still need to confront her about yesterday. She knew how to tell me and Kaoru apart. I need to know how she knew.

Ever since she said my name, I couldn't get it out of my head. The fact that our new toy, whom we are supposed to use when we are bored, has found out our identities has changed everything. There's more to this girl. And I want to find out what it is.

"Hey, Kaoru. Boss just called. He said they have a lead on Sai. We have to meet everyone by the gym," I said to Kaoru who was looking in one of the classrooms.

"Yeah, she's not even in here anyways. I don't know where she could have gone. Maybe she doesn't want to play with us anymore," Kaoru pouted. I had to smirk at that. If I knew any better, she wouldn't leave without pulling a prank or something on us.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. Who cares anyways? She's annoying," I replied, turning around to walk towards the gym.

"Yeah, she kind of is. She doesn't fall for any of our tricks and she even comes back with better ones. It's really annoying. But, you have to admit, we haven't had a toy like this before and it's kind of fun," Kaoru replied. I didn't show it to him or tell him, but I agreed. Each girl we find they fall to our feet. Sai isn't like them at all. She's cocky and arrogant and could care less about men.

Kaoru and I ended up splitting up to look down opposite hallways and then meet around the corner to go back to the gym. I gazed in each classroom receiving the same results each time. Absolutely nothing.

"Damnit, where the hell could she be?" I asked myself. Honestly, where could she have gone? Mori and Honey didn't find her at home. She wasn't at the nurse's or in any of the bathrooms. So, where the hell could she have gone?

_Clang!_

Walking out of one of the classrooms, I poked my head around to look in the hallway. What the hell was that clang noise? It had to have come from out here. I walked out into the hallway, and inspected each classroom.

"Yo, Sai! Was that you?" I yelled down the hallways.

Before I went to round the corner, I saw a closet in a dark corner. She couldn't be in there. There's no way. But the clang noise could have come from in there, and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked up to the door and noticed it was locked. The closets are never locked here. Especially this one since it's for the swordsmen who practice every day after school. As I was just about to give up and walk away, something shiny gleamed in my face. Bending down, I found a silver key lying on the floor by the door** [4].** I picked it up and inserted it into the keyhole on the door. Twisting the key, I heard a 'click' and turned the knob. Opening the door, I found a light switch and flicked it on. I scanned the room cautiously. The metal shelf that holds many of the practicing swords was knocked over along with many of the swords sprawled out all over the place. Kneeling down, I decided I would just pick the shelf up and place them all back and shut the door. As I went to open the door more, though, it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" I questioned. As I walked over the displayed swords, I moved the door to the side so I could move the thing that was in the way. However, what met my eyes wasn't what I expected.

Passed out in the corner was none other than Sai. She was covered in dirt and she looked completely wiped out. But that wasn't all.

"Shit, Sai! Wake up!" I became frantic as I examined Sai's body. Not only was she covered in dirt, but she was lying there, panting heavily. She looked absolutely horrible. But that wasn't the reason why I was so frantic.

Everywhere on her body, there were patches of red noticeable. The cause of this change of color on her uniform? Her right palm and left side were oozing it out all around her. If I didn't know any better, she was suffering from blood loss.

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**[1] **Okay, so I really don't know what classes they take at Ouran, so I'm just going by what classes someone would normally take their junior year ^.^ But, if anyone knows what classes they really take, feel free to correct me so I can fix that!

**[2]** I didn't know this, but I was at Walgreens the other day and they sell 120 packs of crayons! Why didn't we have that back when we were in elementary school? I would have been supreme over lord!

**[3]** Haha, I can't help making references to Disney movies. I love them. And if anyone has seen Mulan, you all know what scene I'm talking about -.^

**[4]** I rhymed! ^.^;

Well, that's ittt! I updated very quickly on this! See, if people review, I shall update! It really makes me so enthusiastic when people update and gets these chapters up so much quicker. You guys will like the next chapter. I'm planning a little scene with Hikaru and Sai! So stay tuned! You may see the next one in a few days or a month. All depends on you! The reader!


	5. Barrier

**Authors Notes:**

WOWWW! That's seriously all I have to say! I've been getting so much awesome feedback from some awesome people! No joke! I seriously thank every single one of you for everything.

I also have an opinion question for everyone. This will help with my story immensely. Would you rather my story be in first person or third? If it's a little awkward in first person, I will immediately switch and stay to third. Personally, I kind of don't like first person, but I wanted to make sure each of you understood what everyone else was thinking. Tell me what you like best!

Also, I've been trying to make a banner for this story, but I seriously can't make one at all. My creativity in the arts sucks . So PLEASE! Anyone out there who can make an awesome banner, feel free to make it for me! I'll make a special one shot for you or something! Thankk youuu!

And now, to my excuses XD. Actually, they really aren't excuses. My mom grounded me for two weeks because I woke up late for school. I know, stupid right? Well, now I'm back on track. This is a major SaixHikaru chapter only. Not really any fluff, but we get to see a relationship forming a little bit between Sai and Hikaru. I hope you enjoy and so sorry for the late update!

This chapter is dedicated to all those lovely reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Barrier**

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep Beep_

"Keep the oxygen mask on her face!"

"She's lost too much blood!"

"Her vitals are irregular. She needs some more fluids."

"Nurse, hand me more of those bandages."

"The wound needs to be cleaned more!"

_Beep Beep Beeep_

"What's this? I don't believe I've ever seen this before."

"We're losing her!"

_BeepBeepBeepBeep _

"Clear!"

_Jolt_

"No change! Again!"

"And…Clear!"

_Jolt_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Back on track. Continue with procedures. Add more fluids to the IV. Get another package of blood."

_Beep._

* * *

**Sai's Pov**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Where the?_

_Beep. Beep._

In an enclosed dull, white room, a heart monitor confirmed the beating of one girl's heart. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking away her blurry vision. Turning her head a few times, she looked around her surroundings in question, not entirely knowledgeable of her current state. As she looked at the heart monitor and IV tube running from her veins to a clear package, her mind began to wander.

_Wh-what happened again?_

Exhausted, her mind reeled back to the past, flashes of her memories flying back to her. A memory of Mai, a dark closet, metal shelf, and a voice calling her name.

_I-I remember now. Aw, shit._

Sai mentally slapped herself as reality set it. She was in a hospital room. The reason why? Because she's stupid. She let that dumb Mai girl hit her on the head, got herself locked in a closet (well, really, Mai locked her in there), hit her head, passed out 3 times, hurt herself, and now she's in the most scariest place of all.

_Damn, I hate hospitals. They freakin' creep me out. All its' plainness and whiteness and gah. It's just so…bland. Just creepy, man._

Sighing to herself, Sai attempted to sit upright to get a better look of her surroundings. Wincing in pain, she finally sat herself upright against some pillows. Shaking her head slightly, she took one big breath before looking around the room.

Well, nothing too special. There were a few chairs around her bed along with a vase of flowers on the table next to her. A small T.V hung on the wall and a white curtain shielded the door. What caught her eye the most was the chairs. Usually, there's about one or two chairs in a hospital room. Around her bedside, however, there were seven. Now which seven people would come and visit her? As Sai reached over to look at her flowers, she saw a card leaning on the vase. Reaching over, she grabbed the card and look at the neat manuscript that was her name.

Sai

_I wonder who this is from?_ She questioned herself.

Opening the envelope, she took out the card. It said 'get well soon!' with some flowers and weird designs around it. Opening the card, she smirked as she read the inside that was littered with seven little notes.

Princess,

You gave us all quite a scare, my fair lady. But no matter! Tamaki is here for you!

Sai sweat dropped. He's really such an idiot. She looked below Tamaki's and began reading the next one.

Get Well.

Mori.

An even bigger sweat drop. She should have expected it in the least. As she moved up, she began to read a little bit messier one than the other two.

Sai-

I'm really so sorry! I saw you with those girls and I didn't know what to do so I walked away because you looked like you had everything under control. Give me a call when you wake up. I have to apologize to you in person.

-Haruhi

Sai snorted. Apologize in person? What did she even do wrong? Sai did have everything under control. Well, obviously her control slipped a little but that's because she never thought she would get locked in a closet with the spawns of Satan. Who would ever think that? As she continued onward to the next one, it actually looked like two were put together.

Yo, Sai-

You better hurry and wake the hell up. We need our toy back. And we still need to get you back. Even though you're annoying, we're really bored.

-Hikaru and Kaoru

Even if they made it to sound like an insult, they care. Sai couldn't wait to embarrass the hell out of them knowing that they cared. Because if they didn't, they wouldn't have wrote in her card. Sai kept reading others, like the one from Hunny which told her that he has lots of sweats for her when she wakes up. Wooh. Can't wait. Then, she read Kyouya's which told her that if she didn't wake up, he was going to tell the Takahashi's that she loves them and will miss them. Sai immediately stopped dead and almost ripped up the card. But, a tiny smirk flitted across her face as she giggled a bit to herself. He really is the biggest, know-it-all, asshole.

As Sai read the last one, she couldn't help but question it as she read through it.

Sai,

You moron. Why'd you have to hurt yourself like that? Who's going to kick the Takahashi's ass with me now? Listen, when you get up, give me a call. Also, thank Hikaru. He's the one that found you. I've never seen him so panicked. Don't tell him I told you this though. Love you.

-Yumi 3

"What's that all about?" Sai questioned herself. Just when she was about to close the card, she noticed one more little paragraph at the bottom. It read: Call me. We need to talk. Hikaru.

"What is with the 'call me' and 'wake up'? Just how the hell long have I been out?" Sai muttered to herself. Also, what was up with Hikaru's little note?

Sai's mind was so jumbled with thoughts, she failed to notice that a nurse walked into her room. A gasp interrupted Sai's thought's as she was brought back to reality.

"Goodness, you're awake!" She rushed to Sai's side. Sai just stood there completely dumbfounded. Some odd lady, who she doesn't even know, is touching her and checking to see if she's really alive.

_Um, I'm breathing and my eyes are open aren't they? I'm not just an open, wide awake, doll, dumbass_, Sai thought to herself.

"How are you feeling? Have you been up long or did you just wake up? What do…"

Sai's left eye twitched as the nurse ambushed her with millions of questions. She would lift Sai's arm up, open up her eyelids, grab her tongue, everything. Meanwhile, Sai stood there, waiting very impatiently for the woman to stop touching her.

"Your face is turning red. Do you perhaps have a fev-"

Sai grabbed the woman's wrist before the nurse could touch her forehead.

Through gritted teeth, Sai basically told the woman off, "I do not have a fever. My limbs are not broken, at least I don't think so. I'm breathing, I'm awake, and I have enough strength to throw you out the window if you don't shut up for two seconds and stop touching me."

The nurse, completely speechless, gave Sai a curt nod and backed up as far as possible. Sighing from relief, Sai closed her eyes and soaked up the newly fresh air she could breathe. Taking a deep breath, while closing her eyes, she let it out slowly, opening her eyes to look at the nurse.

"How long have I been here?" Sai asked the nurse.

The nurse immediately straightened up and took out her clipboard. Flipping through a couple of pages, she seemed to find the one she was looking for as she looked up at Sai, now with a professional face.

"One week exactly. Today would be day seven," the nurse replied.

Sai tried to hold back the surprise that was forcing its way out. She only simply nodded and asked another question.

"Can you tell me everything please? I want to know what has happened, what's wrong with me, and what's going to happen," Sai told the nurse.

"Of course. You see, one week ago, you were being rushed inside of the ER room, accompanied by a young male with red hair. He was being trailed by six other males and one woman. You were absolutely filthy, covered in dirt and blood. You weren't breathing right and you seemed to gasp in pain each time someone touched your left side. Your right hand was gashed and was oozing blood. Immediately, you were rushed to surgery, um let's see here," she scanned more of the papers attached to her clipboard before she continued onward. Sai waited as patiently as she could, which her patience was running VERY thin. "Ah here it is. Something seemed to have penetrated your left side, nearly gashing vital organs. You were lucky that whatever gashed your side didn't puncture your lung. You had bled so much that you almost died. For exactly one minute, you left this world entirely. The doctors managed to bring you back and sew up your left side. Your right palm is fine. It seemed that something small got to it and maybe moving around so much on it opened up the wound more. You suffered a minor concussion and your right wrist is sprained," the nurse took a deep breath before she continued anymore. "Nothing else besides some bruises on your body. Other than that, the doctors were going to do some more testing and let you out either later tonight or tomorrow morning."

Sai stared at the nurse, a blank expression on her face.

_I almost died?_ She thought to herself. Well, it wouldn't have been the first or second time, ha.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out," the nurse was waving her hand in front of Sai's face, trying to get her attention. Sai swatted the nurse's hand away and looked out the window.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright," the nurse replied. But before she turned around to leave, she gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot. The reason why I came in here is because you have a visitor. He's been here every single day. Now, you're finally up. You want him to come in?"

_Him?_ Sai questioned herself. _Oh, she probably thinks it's Haruhi._

"Yeah, let him in," Sai replied, a little anxious. She hasn't seen the host club in forever. A little part of her missed them.

The nurse opened the door and stuck her head out, talking to Sai's visitor. "You're in luck today. She woke up. Go ahead in."

Sai looked up, half expecting Haruhi; however, when Sai's eyes met familiar amber hues and red hair, she was shocked to say the least.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Sai asked in shock.

Hikaru stood in Sai's doorway, eyes widening at the sound of his name.

_She remembered again,_ He thought to himself.

"Hikaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Sai asked, bewildered.

Hikaru shut the door quietly, ignoring Sai in the process. This pissed her off.

"Hellllooo! Don't you hear me?! I sa-"

"How did you know?"

Sai stopped. Hearing Hikaru's voice in such a hushed whisper forced her to shut up. Usually he's loud and obnoxious towards her. But this voice that he's using. It's not anything like she's heard before.

"Whaat…?" Confused and not knowing what the hell Hikaru was talking about, Sai was rendered speechless. She didn't know what the hell to say because he wasn't making any sense.

"How did you know?" He asked again, more emphasis on the how.

_Well, I don't know, some bitch of a nurse came in and told me everything? What the hell is he talking about? _Sai mentally asked herself getting frustrated.

"Know what? What the hell are you talking about, Hikaru?"

Sai noticed a glint pass through his eyes as she said his name. What is his problem? Why is he acting so…_abnormal?_

"That. My name," Hikaru finally said.

_His name?_

"Because the idiot told me your name, stupid. Hikaru. Hikaru Hitachiin. It's not that hard to remember," Sai retorted.

"You're the idiot, idiot," Hikaru replied back.

Sai, not really expecting Hikaru to call her an idiot, blew up at him.

"What the hell?! I'm not an idiot, you're the idiot! You're the one that came in here, asking how I knew your name, when it's blatantly obvious, numb nuts. It's not that hard to remember the name of someone who annoys the shit out of me every single day, dumbass. So YOU'RE the idiot, idiot!" Steam was practically bursting out of Sai's ears as she blew up at Hikaru. Well, what the hell, you know? Sai's not an idiot. He's an idiot.

In the middle of Sai's fuming, she heard someone begin to chuckle. Then, that chuckle turned into laughter. Then, that laughter, turned into hysterics.

"What?! What the hell is your problem now!? Why the hell are you laughing?!" Sai yelled at Hikaru. Hikaru was currently holding his sides from laughing so hard. Annoyed, Sai crossed her arms and began to pout until Hikaru was done.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, Hikaru took a deep breath and settled down.

"You don't understand obviously. This is why you're an idiot," Before Sai could retort, Hikaru put his hand up, letting her know he wanted to talk. Giving up, Sai sat back with a huff and waited for Hikaru to explain himself.

Hikaru walked over and took a seat to sit by Sai's bedside. They were both about 5 feet away from each other, good striking distance incase Sai needed to sock him in the face.

"The reason why I was laughing," Hikaru began, "was because when I called you an idiot you looked like an even bigger one trying to explain that I'M an idiot."

"He-!"

"No," Hikaru put his hand up again. "I'm not done talking yet, idiot. Now, listen. The reason why I asked how you knew my name is because I have an identical twin. We look exactly alike. No one can tell us apart. The fact that you knew my name and even without turning around to look at my face was just a little weird. There is no way in hell that you know how to tell my brother and I apart. There's just no way!"

Hikaru's voice began to rise as he seemed to get frustrated. Sai silently waited and listened to him, patience coming from absolutely nowhere.

"The fact that you know who is who between my brother and I, is absurd. The only other person who could tell us apart was Haruhi. But she's a different case. You have only known us for three days and all of a sudden you walk in here like you know everything there is to know about everyone. We won't have it!"

_Wait, whaat?_ Sai was generally confused now. Is he….mad at her?

Hikaru put his head down, his bangs casting a shadow across his face. Calming down, he spoke once again.

"But, you don't walk in here like you know everything. You know you don't know everything. You just speak your mind and you don't care if you're blunt or not. When you knew it was me that walked in the door just a little bit ago, I knew that you couldn't have just guessed or that you weren't playing a game with any of us. You really know how to tell us apart," Hikaru looked up at Sai, his eyes seeming to bore into Sai's. He was trying to read her expression, trying to figure Sai out. But Sai has had practice. Years and years of practice to put on a façade. So when Hikaru looked up at Sai, all he saw was a blank expression.

"I understand what you're feeling," Sai said to Hikaru. "You're frustrated because I figured it out, but you're mad because you think I know everything. But you're trying to reason with the fact that I know and you're confused. All of your emotions are a little bit irritating, to be honest."

Hikaru just blinked stupidly at Sai. As he was about to say something, Sai held her hand up so he understood she wasn't done talking.

"You're really only one emotion. All of your other emotions are scattered because you can't think of the one that sums it all up for you. It's fear. You fear losing your brother. You fear the love you and your brother share can be taken away at any given moment. You fear because I know how to tell you both apart I can bring myself closer to Kaoru and take him away from you. You fear understanding me or trying to reason with my knowledge because you're too stubborn to realize I'm not stupid. Fear. You're a coward and it's pathetic," Sai gave Hikaru a long, hard stare while she made her little speech. Meanwhile, Hikaru couldn't believe his own ears.

_D-did she…did she just call me a…coward?_ Hikaru thought in disbelief.

"You don't think you're a coward do you? Well how would you feel if I told you I was in love with Kaoru?" Sai asked.

Hikaru automatically flinched. He looked into Sai's eyes and feared…yes, feared if she was telling the truth.

"You see, I was right. To reassure you, I'm not in love with your brother. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I hate the both of you. You piss me off and annoy the shit out of me 24/7," Sai replied.

She noticed Hikaru relaxed greatly and smirked to herself. Sai watched as Hikaru stood up and walked over to the other side of her bed. Looking out the window, Hikaru didn't look at Sai as he spoke.

"My brother and I are all we have. It was just me and him in middle school. We were different from everyone. Not a lot of people liked us because we were mean and we distanced ourselves. So many girls would ask one of us out, but we always turned them down. Mostly, we would play a dirty trick on them, proving how unfaithful other people really are. We believed we didn't need anyone else in our lives. No one could tell us apart anyways. We would always play our famous game too. The "Which One is Hikaru" game. No one won. We figured, since no one actually knew how to tell us apart, they weren't worthy to be our friend. Then, one day, we met Tamaki. He wanted us to join a club with him. We wanted nothing to do with him of course. But, we told him if he really wanted us to join, he had to tell us apart," Hikaru continued to gaze out the window, seeming to replay the memory in his head. Sai watched him intently, listening to every word Hikaru said. It isn't like Hikaru to open up to anyone, so Sai didn't interrupt, allowing him to tell her something of his past.

"We gave him one month," Hikaru continued, a tiny smile appearing on his face. "He never stopped bothering us after that. Even when we tried to call it off. We even did a background check on him. He was alone and had no one and we told him that. We said that he was alone but at least we had each other. After that, we hoped he would leave us alone. We thought he would. Then one day, he guessed correctly; however, he didn't really know which one of us was which. He said it was intuition. We got angry with him and we told him that no one would be able to tell us apart, because that's what we believed. Only we could tell each other apart. But, Tamaki surprised us when he asked why we always look so sad when someone guessed wrong. He told us we were independent individuals and being identical made us unique. He said that if we continued to live in our own little world, that no one would be able to tell us apart. One day, someone would be able to tell us apart. But if we don't open up, that day will never come."

Hikaru seemed to gaze out at nothing. He had a smile on his face. Sai just stared at Hikaru, wondering who Hikaru really is as a person. Maybe he's not as bad as Sai thought. There must be more to Hikaru and Kaoru than she originally thought.

Hikaru turned away from the window and stared long and hard at Sai. "My question is still left unanswered."

Sai cocked her head, completely forgetting what the question was that Hikaru had asked her. Noticing her confusion, Hikaru walked back to his spot next to Sai and repeated his answer.

"How could you tell us apart? We, no, _**I **_need to know. How in the world did it take you only a few days to tell us apart?"

Sai knew the answer. She knew how she could tell them apart. She placed a tiny smirk on her lips as she closed her eyes and remembered how she knew.

"It's not that hard. I even knew the first day I met you both. You both are identical, true, but you both have very different faces. Not physically. Not just anyone can tell you both apart by looking at your physicality. No, they have to venture deeper. See the hardships both of you have faced. They have to see each of your own personalities carved into your features. They have to listen to your voices. The reason why no one could tell you both apart before is because they look at physical features. Right away, they assume 'oh, since his hair is parted to the right, it's Hikaru'. What you both did, changing up styles so no one could always tell you apart, shows you don't want to let anyone in, but it also shows your need. You need someone to tell you apart no matter how many times you both change."

"Yeah, I get that. But how did YOU get through to us? How were you able to tell?"

Sai's smirk turned into a small smile as she face the window Hikaru was gazing out of just a little bit ago.

"It's your face. Your persona. The way you act and the way you do things. When I first met you both, I noticed Kaoru has soft features and is more childlike. I noticed that your features are more hardened. You looked angry and looked like you were protecting something the minute I walked in. No doubt that something is your brother. But as I got to know the both of you more and more, I realized how much different your personalities can be. Kaoru seems to be more rational and calm. You, on the other hand, have anger issues. You don't let anyone in as easily as Kaoru can and you are more rowdy than Kaoru. If it was Kaoru here instead of you, he would be more relaxed. You, however, are tense. You tend to be very tense around other's you don't know and when someone finds out something about you, you can't relax. Just like now. Even though you're trying to put up a barrier to force me out, that's just leading me in further and further. It makes me want to know what you're trying to hide and why you're trying to block me out. When you put up a barrier, it doesn't make anything better. Actually, it makes everything that much harder to deal with," Sai looked down at her hands as she said the last sentence. She knew what it was like to put up a barrier. She has one up all the time. She's never let her guard fall and she hasn't let anyone involve themselves in her life since the death of her family.

"How could you tell all of that with just one glance and a few days?" Hikaru asked in disbelief. Hearing what she just told him, he was amazed. Shocked, even.

Sai looked up at Hikaru with a sad smile. "I don't know to be quite honest. Probably from experience, I suppose," she chuckled.

"You're telling me to not put a barrier around myself and exclude myself from others. You're being a hypocrite," Hikaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Sai questioned Hikaru, immediately putting up the façade she's practiced all her life.

"You're a hypocrite. You do the exact same thing I do yet here you are telling me not to do it. It's pathe-"

"It's not the same," Sai interrupted Hikaru.

Hikaru frowned. "What do you mean it's not the same? It is the same. You're putting up a barrier just like-"

"Hikaru," Sai said in a hushed whisper, interrupting him yet again.

Hikaru stopped talking and looked at Sai. "What?"

"Shut up."

Before Hikaru could retort, he was flying across the room. Hitting the wall rather roughly, he fell on the floor in a heap. As he lay on the ground, he brought his hand up to touch his cheek where Sai punched him square in the face. Getting up off the floor, Hikaru glared at Sai, a red lump forming on the left side of his face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Mind your own damn business, idiot."

"And what if I don't? Are you going to hit me again? What, is that it? Someone comes a little too close and you have to shut them up? Well I'm not buying it! You can hit me all you want but that won't stop me from getting through to you!"

Sai's eyes widened. She just hit him in the face, yet he still wants to get through to her? Who the hell does this kid think he is?

"It's not that simple!"

"Oh really? And why isn't it, Sai? Tell me right now! Why won't you let me in?"

"Mind your own damn business!"

"I won't! Not until you tell me why!"

"I don't care! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me why you shy away from everyone you meet. So tell me, why are you shutting yourself-!"

"STOP!"

The only sound in the room came from the mouths of the two teens. They were breathing heavily, no doubt from screaming at each other. Hikaru was the first to regain his breath and speak.

"Why?" Hikaru asked Sai no louder than a whisper.

Sai's breath began to settle before she replied to Hikaru. Clenching the sheets tightly, Sai forced the next few words out of her mouth.

"My life isn't mine to control. If I want a friend, I'm not allowed to have one. It's as simple as that," Sai replied in a hushed tone.

This only confused Hikaru even further. Just when he was about to ask Sai what she meant, the door burst open.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Well now, that was a good chapter. Was it? Was it not? Reviews will only tell!

Sorry for the slow update again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot!

I felt like a made Hikaru OOC a little? I'm not too sure. Hopefully I did an OK job. Feedback is appreciated!

Thank you!


	6. Kobayashi

Wow am I SOOOO sorry for being late on this.

I just have a few things to ask before we start the story.

One, is it Senpai? Or Sempai?

Two, Anyone feel free to do some fan art for my story and/or characters?

Okay! Well my excuses are after the story . haha

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kobayashi**

* * *

"PRINCESS!!!"

Sai and Hikaru both stared at the young blonde standing before them. Their little outbursts were interrupted by Tamaki barging into the hospital room. Tamaki was running at Sai with arms spread open, ready to submerge her into a hug. As Tamaki went to squeeze Sai to death, she stuck out her hand. Tamaki's face was buried in the palm of Sai's hand as he desperately tried to cling to Sai.

"Tamaki, get a life," Sai told Tamaki. Immediately giving up on smothering Sai, Tamaki found the nearest corner and began to sulk like a little baby.

_What a freakin' retard,_ Sai thought to herself. But she couldn't help an amused smile to appear on her face at his antics. Even though Tamaki annoyed the shit out of Sai, she couldn't help but feel a little grateful that he was here. Not only because he stopped Hikaru from finding anything else out about her, but also because she missed the host club. Only a little bit. Just a smidge.

"Sai-kun! You're awake!" A small frame appeared before Sai. She looked down at the face of Hunny holding his beloved stuffed animal. She patted Hunny on the head and gave him a fake smile.

"Yes, here I am. Awake and annoyed," she told him, Hunny not really getting the hint.

Sai looked up from Hunny and saw that the entire host club was now in her hospital room. Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru, the idiot, and Kyouya. Looking around at each of them, she noticed they seemed a little relieved.

"Well, hey there. What brings all of you here?" Sai asked them, really wondering why they would even bother to come and see someone like her.

Immediately, Tamaki snapped out of his depression and stood up before Sai. He held a fist to his heart, while the other hand was outstretched towards the ceiling. Looking far into nothing, he preached to Sai.

"We were so worried about you, princess. We found you absolutely distraught and-"

"So are you guys going to tell me what's up?" Sai, interrupting the idiot, asked everyone once again. Haruhi came out from behind Mori and pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"Sorry about sempai," she apologized scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously."We came to see how you were doing. Kyouya-sempai got a call from the hospital, since his family owns it, and was told that you woke up. So, we all came down here to see you."

Sai looked at Haruhi and saw the pure sincerity shown in her eyes.

_But why? Why are they so concerned?_

Kyouya stepped forward and decided to speak this time. "We were a little worried when Hikaru found you. You looked, well there's no nice way to put this," he said. "Well, you looked horrible, to be precise. Mind telling us exactly what happened to you?"

Everyone seemed to put their full attention on Sai, now listening to what happened to her. Feeling a little claustrophobic, Sai took a few deep breaths before telling them what happened to her.

"Well, that dumb ass club is what happened. That damn Mai girl and her retarded group of friends knocked me out and locked me in a closet. It's as simple as that," Sai explained to them.

As Sai said this, she noticed Haruhi looked away in shame. Why? It's not like it was her fault. Sai was the one that let her guard down.

"Do you know which closet they locked you in?" Kyouya asked Sai. Kyouya took Sai's dumbfounded look as an answer. "Well, you were locked in the kendo club's storage closet." Still not understanding what Kyouya's point was, he sighed as he told her again. "You were basically locked up inside of a closet full of the kendo club's swords-a variety of sharp and real ones."

Sai deadpanned. _Is he for real right now?_

Adjusting her composure, she noticed that each host club member stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell? Take a picture it'll last longer, idiots. It was pitch black, how the hell was I supposed to know I was swimming in a closet full of sharp and deadly swords?" Sai fumed.

Soon, each of their expressions changed, laughing nervously at Sai.

"Sai-kun, what happened while you were in the closet?" Hunny looked up at Sai innocently. Sai stopped fuming and turned to look down at Hunny. Pondering to herself, she quickly explained the events that transpired during her time in the closet.

"Well, I remember that I slipped and fell on my head and passed out. Then, I went to kick a garbage can and that caused a huge shelf to collapse on me, I think. Then, I passed out again. I woke up a little later to my left side and head throbbing like hell. Somehow I managed to slip out from under the shelf and rest against a wall. That's all I remember. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in this damn hospital bed."

Hunny seemed to be shocked by Sai's explanation. "You mean you passed out three times? That's not good for you, Sai-kun. You could have died."

Sai chuckled and ruffled Hunny's hair; all the while, a sad smile was placed on her face.

"I've been through way worse, trust me kid," she replied softly, so as not for the others to hear. Unfortunately, she hadn't spoken as softly as she thought and many of the host members heard her reply to Hunny. Kyouya and Tamaki spared a glance towards the other, but they didn't dare mutter a word.

"Well guys, now that that's cleared up, get out," Sai smiled while pointing at the door. She half expected them to leave, so she was surprised when some of them began to file out of the room. She had to hold in a laugh as she heard Kaoru say, "Yo, Hikaru. Why does the side of your face look like the size of a basketball?"

As Sai watched them leave the room, uttering their farewells, she noticed that Haruhi hadn't budged.

"Haruhi? Aren't you going to go with them?" Sai asked her, curious as to why she wasn't leaving. Quietly, Haruhi walked up to Sai. Sai watched Haruhi warily, her curiosity at its peak. Haruhi stopped a few feet in front of Sai, her head bent downwards.

"Hello? Earth to Haruhi? Are you h-"Sai couldn't finish her sentence as she gasped. Currently, Haruhi was clinging onto her. She caught Sai by surprise.

_Wh-what is she…doing?_ Sai questioned. Okay, obviously she was hugging her. But…why?

"Um, Haruhi, what ar-"She stopped once again as she heard an inaudible mumble against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what?"

"I'm sorry."

Sai stiffened. _Sh-she's…sorry?_

Sai has never had any real friends in her life. At one time, long ago, she had one reliable friend she could count on. But that was awhile ago. Feelings of love and friendship were past time memories that had left Sai's heart. She wasn't used to a friendship or someone pitying her. Or in this case, apologizing to her for something she has no idea about. So, needless to say, Sai didn't know what to do but sit there and let Haruhi hug her. After about 5 minutes, Sai started to became VERY uncomfortable.

"Um, Haruhi..I, uh, kind of need my shoulder back," Sai humored a bit. Haruhi apologized once more and got herself back together. Looking up at Sai with fierce determination, she started to explain the reasoning behind her apology.

"You see, I apologized because I was there when that club was ganging up on you. I didn't think much of it, and I didn't think they would harm you, so I left you alone. I thought you could take care of them. But because I didn't do anything, you were hurt. It's my fault and I feel that it's my responsibility to apologize to you and-"

"Stop."

Haruhi immediately stopped talking and looked at Sai with confusion. Haruhi has never actually looked Sai in the eyes, so when she finally did, she was taken aback. Remember, Sai and Haruhi could both tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart easily. This was because both girls looked on the inside, looked at personalities, and looked at specific quality traits both held. But most of all, it was their eyes that each girl used to tell both apart. So when Haruhi looked into Sai's eyes, she immediately could read the young girl as if she were an open book. Though Sai puts on an outward appearance of being strong, fearless, and uncaring, Haruhi saw much fear and exhaustion in her amethyst eyes. It surprised Haruhi because Sai was bold and fearless. For Haruhi to see much different emotions swirling in those depths was quite a shock and it made Haruhi want to get to know Sai that much more. _Just what has she been through all her life?_ Haruhi questioned herself. Coming back to reality, Haruhi realized Sai was about to explain why she stopped Haruhi from talking.

Sai rubbed the bridge of her nose before she continued to speak to Haruhi. "Listen up; I don't take pitying from other people. I don't take sympathy, either. I dislike friendship, love, happiness, and any other emotion used to try and cheer me up. I hate when people apologize to me for something that was my fault. I let my guard down and didn't expect that dumb ass club to actually harm me, so it was my fault for not being aware. Don't blame this on yourself; you had nothing to do with it. We barely know each other and we're not even friends so my condition shouldn't matter to you. So stop blaming yourself and get over it. Got it?" Although Sai meant this as a way to make Haruhi feel better, it only made her a little upset.

"You dislike friendship, love, and happiness?" Haruhi asked Sai.

Sai, completely forgetting that she said that, was a bit taken aback by her question. She hoped Haruhi wouldn't say anything about that little slip up, but she was obviously wrong.

"Uh, yeah, I don't really care for it. There was a time when I did, but now it can stay in the fairytale books where it all belongs," Sai replied with a sad smile; however, her smile faltered when she saw the look Haruhi was giving her.

_She pities me, doesn't she?_ Sai thought to herself, a little annoyed.

"Look, that 'look' you're giving me is pity, and I really don't like it, so if you could-"

Haruhi mumbled something inaudible, which Sai couldn't hear.

"Huh? Speak up. What was-"

"It's so sad."

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

"The way you think about life. You really don't care about any of those things?"

Sai sighed to herself, receiving a migraine from all of the talks she has received today. "Look, I told you, I dislike pity. I really do, so please don't pity me."

"I do not pity you," Haruhi replied. "I'm simply…trying to understand you. All of us are trying to understand you, to befriend you. We want you apart of this club, and we were all worried about your well being for the past week you've been hospitalized. So, it's sad that we sit here and try to give you our friendship when you really don't want anything to do with it at all."

Sai looked away from Haruhi when she looked up. She didn't want to look in Haruhi's eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? My life is complicated, as you probably know from the first day of school. My 'fairytale' dreams and life ended the moment I was adopted into the Takahashi's. So, things such as happiness, love, and friendship are foreign to me. Not because I wanted them to be, but because I was stripped of those emotions. I was not allowed to have friends, to be happy, or to love. So, please don't even try to befriend me. It's not going to happen. Don't try to give me friendship, love, and happiness. Because, even if you try and give me all three, it would be in vain. I'm so far gone from all of those emotions that I don't even know the meaning of any. I don't even remember the last time I was happy," Sai lied a bit. She did know when it was the last time she was happy. But she didn't even know Haruhi that well, and she already spilled too much information.

"Then, why don't you just leave your unhappiness?"

Haruhi seemed like she wanted to say more than ask that one question, but a sad chuckle from Sai stopped her from talking. Sai looked up at Haruhi with sad smile. "You know, if I could, I would have done it a long time ago. Trust me."

Haruhi sighed. She felt better that Sai was forgiving and that she got Sai to talk a bit about herself today. But it also left her even more confused. But what Haruhi was definitely sure of is that Sai needed happiness, love, and friendship back in her life. She needed to find that again and Haruhi, along with the host club, were just the ones to give it to her.

"I trust you," Haruhi replied to Sai with a genuine smile. Sai looked up in question at Haruhi, wondering what made her say that. "I trust you because you ARE my friend. Even if you sit here and say you don't like friendships, I'm going to make you like them, whether you like it or not. You're just going to have to deal with me."

Sai immediately gasped as Haruhi said that last sentence.

"_You're just going to have to deal with me," replied a young, male's voice._

As Sai stared at Haruhi, she couldn't help but feel regretful. She regretted, just a bit, that she gave up on the three most important things in her life. But she wouldn't let Haruhi know that. That's a definite sign of weakness and Sai refused to tell Haruhi.

_She sounded just like him when she said that_, Sai thought to herself. Sighing, she rubbed her right eye and looked out the window.

"Hey," Sai said.

Just as Haruhi was about to get up, she stopped and looked at Sai. "Yes?"

"Um, thanks," Sai said, before putting her thumbs up at Haruhi. Haruhi stood there, a little dumbfounded at first, but then smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

It was a week later since Sai had been hospitalized and, quite frankly, nothing had changed. The stupid 'Sai Haters Club' constantly nagged her and the twins kept pulling on the pranks. Sai, of course, retaliated with even better ones, but this only caused the twins to come up with even BETTER ones. Along with pranks came Algebra 2. Sai was only a second year, but she was highly intelligent. When it came to math, however, she wasn't so intelligent, at least this past week she wasn't.

_This is so freakin' frustrating. So if x0 then the parabola faces down, and it's a solid line? _Sai thought to herself as she jotted down her answer.

"No, Miss Yashi, you're doing a linear function. You don't choose solid or dotted lines. Think of line when you are supposed to do dotted or solid. When it is a parabola, it's either facing downwards or upwards. Then, you must find the maximum or minimum," Mr. Nakamura explained.

_Maximums, minimums, dotted, solid…UGHHH! I need a vacation! _Sai mentally stressed.

While scribbling a hole into her paper, Haruhi watched Sai from the other side of the room. Ever since Sai had gotten out of the hospital, she's been a little…off. Her pranks against the twins seemed half-ass, she was getting frustrated with school work, and she didn't talk back to her hate club. She was also this way when the host club was open. If the twins tried to embarrass her, she would just completely ignore them and walk away.

The sound of a bell ringing knocked Haruhi out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered up her stuff and waited for Sai to meet her at the door.

"Miss Yashi, I'd like to have a word with you before you leave," Mr. Nakamura called out to Sai. Unwillingly, Sai walked over to Nakamura. In hushed tones, so low that Haruhi couldn't make out what was being said, the two began to talk.

"Miss Yashi, I have been noticing a deep dive in your attitude this past week. Does it have anything to do with being hospitalized? Or that it's a Friday maybe? Or do you just not enjoy my class?" Mr. Nakamura questioned Sai.

Sai sighed as she looked up at Nakamura. "Listen, it's nothing Nakamura, honestly. I like Algebra 2, trust me, way more than Geometry last year. And I'm completely healed and fine. Wait, its Friday?" Sai asked completely dumbfounded. This last question Sai spoke loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

_Is she being serious? She really didn't know that it was Friday? What the hell is wrong with her? _Haruhi pondered to herself.

Mr. Nakamura sighed. "Exactly my point, Miss Yashi. You didn't even realize it was Friday. You better clean up your act. I don't need one of my best students to all of a sudden become a delinquent."

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise you I'll straighten up my so called 'act'," Sai pronounced, a little sarcasm evident.

Mr. Nakamura smiled, knowing full well Miss Yashi doesn't like formalities what so ever. He knew she was only trying to make him feel better and stop worrying. But, he didn't believe anything she was trying to do at the moment.

"Miss Yashi, I'm serious," Nakamura said, a little bit more serious than before. Sai looked up at Nakamura, but immediately looked away. The bell rang its final toll, signaling the next class.

"I have to go, I'm late. See you Monday," Sai told Mr. Nakamura and walked quietly out the classroom with Haruhi at her side.

_I wonder what's gotten into you, Yashi._ Nakamura thought to himself.

* * *

**At the end of the day**

Haruhi met Sai at the end of the day at Sai's English class. Both of the young girls walked together in silence, at least to Sai she was walking in silence.

"Hey, Sai," Haruhi called out Sai's name. "Sai? Hello, are you even listening to me?"

Sai snapped out of it and looked at Haruhi. "Wait, were you just talking to me?"

Haruhi did a perfect anime fall, left leg twitching in the air. Composing herself, she lifted herself off the ground before people started to stare. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?" Haruhi asked Sai.

Sai just stared at Haruhi for a few seconds before she answered. "Uh, nothing? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about YOU. You've been acting really weird lately this entire past week. Ever since you got out of the hospital. You space out and completely tune out someone when they're talking to you. Just like now, I was telling you something and you didn't even hear a single word that I said. Plus, in Mr. Nakamura-Senpai's class, you didn't even know it was Friday. You always know when it's Friday," Haruhi argued, a little steamed.

Sai just looked forward as if Haruhi's words went through her right ear and out the left. "Re-tell what you were saying to me before. I was just thinking about something, that's all," was all Sai said.

Haruhi looked at Sai with an incredulous look. She promptly shook her head and repeated what she said earlier.

"I said, the host club is planning a trip tomorrow."

At this, Sai's curiosity perked up. "A trip?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. "Kyouya's family has a private beach in Okinawa and everyone wants to go. We went last year, and since everyone was respectful, Kyouya's family is letting everyone come once again. We're all staying the night Saturday night and then driving back home Sunday. It was the twin's idea since I've always wanted to go to a real beach." **[1]**

Sai contemplated her options. _Well, I could say I have to go on a trip for school this weekend. No, that wouldn't work. Mauri and Kurai would call the school board and make sure I'm not lying. Looks like that vacation I needed is out of reach because my chains are too damn tight._

"Sai, you're spacing out again. If you don't have a swim suit or something, the twin's mother is a top fashion designer. Unfortunately, they forced me into a bikini so that's what you might be forced to wear as well. And if you're worried about rooms, Kyouya-senpai's mansion has plenty of rooms."

Sai sighed. She didn't say anything for awhile as they continued to walk towards the Third Music Room. "It's not that. I'd love to go, I just can't."

Haruhi looked at Sai in question. "But why not, senpai?"

"Just because."

"Oh, come on. There has to be a reason."

"No, not really. I just can't."

Haruhi thought a little harder. "Is it because you don't want to be around the twins? It's fine, you can just hang with me."

"No, that's not it Haruhi, now stop."

"Senpai, come on. There has to be a reason."

As they came up to the doors of the Third Music Room, Sai started to become more and more irritated by the minute.

"Haruhi, I really just can't go."

Haruhi twisted the door open while looking back at Sai.

"I know you're lying. Why don't you want to go?"

"I can't," Sai seethed.

"Why?"

"Haruhi."

"Senpai, come on jus-"

"Haruhi! I just can't go! Stop bugging me, Damnit!"

Every person, that is the entire host club, dropped what they were doing to look over at the two females who had walked in. Haruhi looked a little shocked as she stared into Sai's amethyst orbs. She was frustrated and as Haruhi looked a little closer, it seemed like Sai's eyes began to water. Immediately recognizing what was about to happen, Haruhi reached out to touch Sai who flinched in response.

"Sai, I didn-"

"Just, stop," Sai managed to choke out before turning away from Haruhi. She walked towards the door that led to the dressing rooms, opened it, and closed it silently.

"What the hell was that all about?" both twins asked in unison. Haruhi turned away from the hosts and looked down at the ground.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at the voice that called her name. Kyouya closed his notebook and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Senpai, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been acting weird all week and when I brought up the trip tomorrow, all she kept saying was 'I can't'. When I asked her why, she just got frustrated," Haruhi told Kyouya already knowing he was going to ask the same thing the twins did.

"I know how to cheer Sai-chan up!"

"Honey, I don't think that's a very goo-"started Kyouya, but he was cut off.

"No, trust me! I know Sai-chan better than any of you. I've known her since she was little. We trained together!" Honey replied enthusiastically. Each host member's jaws dropped as they watched Honey skip happily into the dressing rooms.

"Sai-"Hikaru started.

"-And Honey-"Kaoru started.

"-trained together?!" Both twins finished together.

"Mori-senpai, is this true?" Kyouya asked Mori. When Kyouya asked Mori this question, Hikaru and Kaoru did an anime fall together in pure shock. Then, almost immediately afterwards, they sprang up and shouted rather loudly.

"SHADOW KING DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING?!"

Kyouya grew a little irritated, but didn't let the twins get the best of him. "Unfortunately, I don't. The only records I have of Sai Yashi are the ones from her recent year of being 12 and living amongst the Takahashi's. This is why Tamaki and I had chosen for everyone to go on the mission of finding out more about Sai. My knowledge can only go as far as what's been given to me. If you don't teach a dog how to do tricks, he'll have to do some training on his own to gain the knowledge of those tricks. That's exactly what I must do."

"Shadow King has to learn dog tricks?" the twins questioned each other. Kyouya only sweat dropped at their stupidity.

"You two are hopeless," he told them. Turning his attention back to Mori, Kyouya repeated his question. "Mori-senpai? Is this true about Honey and Sai?"

Mori simply nodded his head. Each of the hosts became a little more curious as Kyouya began to press on.

"How old was she when Honey met her?" Kyouya asked Mori.

Mori seemed to relive a distant memory for a few passing seconds before he answered Kyouya. "Both of us met her when she was five."

Each host member gasped, aside from Kyouya who only widened his eyes a bit at this new information.

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" Kyouya asked.

"We didn't think it was her because of her current guardian. But the way she acted was similar to her personality back then. Also, when you told us she was adopted, we knew it was her."

Kyouya soaked in the information Mori was feeding him. As Mori continued to tell him more and more, Kyouya grew more and more curious about Sai.

"I think this is the most Mori-senpai has ever talked in 3 minutes," Hikaru whispered to his brother who nodded his head in agreement.

"Mori-senpai, do you know what happened to Sai's birth parents?" Haruhi spoke up, now showing her curiosity. Each host leaned inwards, begging to hear what Mori had to say.

"It is not up to me to say. You will have to ask her," was Mori's reply.

"Oh, come on Mori-senpai! You can tell your president! I won't say a thing, I pinky swear!" Tamaki ran up to Mori, itching for more information. The twins only grabbed Tamaki by the ears and pulled him away.

"So immature boss," Hikaru replied.

"Pinky swearing is for homos," Kaoru added. **[2]**

Haruhi sweat dropped as she watched the twins drag Tamaki away and give him a pointless lecture.

"Well, let's just hope Honey can really cheer up Sai. If not, I'll make her more in debt than she already is," Kyouya smiled as innocently as he could possibly get.

Haruhi gaped at Kyouya who only continued to smile away.

* * *

After Sai closed the door, she slumped against the door and hugged her knees.

_I will not cry here. I haven't cried in five years, there's no way I'm going to cry over such a petty thing as not being able to go to the beach, _Sai mentally counseled herself. She got up off the floor and walked over to a body length mirror. Looking at her reflection, she scowled in disgust at the person before her. Hearing the door begin to open, Sai quickly composed herself and looked towards her visitor.

"I'm really not in the mood to be bothered so if yo-"

Before Sai could even finish her sentence, a kick was coming her way, fast. Quickly dodge rolling to her side, she stood up and prepared for the next impact. The intruder kicked of a wall and came hurdling towards her with a punch. Blocking it with her right hand, Sai picked up her leg and tried to side kick him on his right side. Using his other hand, the intruder blocked Sai's kick. With another arm open, Sai went for a punch in the face. Her intruder quickly jumped using his leg and avoided being pummeled in the face. Landing a few feet away from her, Sai looked up at her intruder.

Gasping silently, Sai pointed at him. "Honey? Wh-what are you doing here? Wait, no I should have known it was you. But, why are you here?"

Honey only laughed like a little kid and hugged his bunny. "Silly Sai-chan, I came here to knock some sense into you."

Sai only seemed confused. "What are you tal-"

Another punch was heading her way, but Sai was quick to act. She jumped up and over Honey, doing a flip in mid air. Touching ground, she pushed off the ground with her feet, heading towards Honey with a punch. Honey effectively blocked it and every other punch Sai threw his way. Both exchanged blocks and punches as Honey smiled everything away.

"You're being too slow. Every action or move you make, I notice a hesitation. Right now, I don't think your heart is totally in it like it used to be. What's the matter with you, Sai-chan?"

Just as Honey asked Sai that question, she let her guard down for one second and she was flying at a wall from a punch to the face. She hit the wall rather hard and fell onto the ground in a heap. Slowly getting up, she looked at Honey with sadness. Honey, no longer smiling, walked towards Sai with confusion.

"What happened to you, Sai-chan?" Honey asked her, once again. "Why are you so sad? Why do you avoid everyone and why do you keep all of your emotions bottled in? That's what fighting was for. When we didn't know how to express something or if we were stressed, we fought. We fought each other until we both felt satisfied. Then, we'd laugh. We'd laugh about why we were mad and how much fun we had training together. What happened to that laugh you used to have, Sai-chan?"

Sai's breath hitched in her throat as Hunny asked that question. She knew what happened to her laugh.

"You used to smile all the time. Everyone adored you and wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be your friend. Me and Usa-chan did. You were my friend. We ate lots of sweets together and we'd play all the time. But now, you don't want to have fun. You don't smile anymore either. You used to have such a cute smile Sai-chan. What happened to my friend?" Honey asked, on the brink of tears.

Sai gasped softly, her hand slowly coming up to her mouth. She remembered everything Honey was telling her. But she wasn't shocked nor was she feeling sad for Honey. She was beginning to remember why she had changed and where the old her went. She remembered and now she wished she never did. She stored those hurtful memories long ago in the back of her mind, deep down in the pits of her heart. She wanted to forget everything that happened and didn't want to bring her sadness down upon others. That's when she began to close herself off. Fighting only reminded her of her old-self. It reminded her of the happy life that was taken from her. Now, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break down and look weak in front of Honey. No, that's why she wouldn't cry. She didn't want to seem weak. She didn't want anyone else to think she was weak. So, she stayed strong for herself and everyone around her. She stayed strong to reassure those three people she cherished most. The three people who were taken away from her on her birthday.

"Sai-chan," Honey called out.

Sai looked up at Honey who was standing right before her. He leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder. With his other hand that held his bunny, he handed it to Sai.

"You need this more than me, Sai-chan," Honey told Sai with a smile.

Looking up at Honey, Sai snorted. "Honey, I'm not a little kid. Usa-chan is for the weak who cry and that's not who I am," Sai replied with ignorance.

"But Sai-chan-"

"No Honey, I don't want him," Sai retorted.

"Sai-ch-"

"Honey, just stop."

Honey took Usa-chan and shoved it in Sai's arms, catching her off guard. "Sai-chan! Feel your face right now!" Honey said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Why he was crying, Sai had no idea. She held onto Usa-chan in her left hand, bringing up her right hand to gently touch her face. As her palm rested on the side of her face, Sai gasped in shock.

"B-but, wha-what is, no. No, I can-"A hiccup stopped Sai in mid sentence. She quickly brought her right hand and gently placed it over her mouth, staring at Honey in disbelief.

"Honey, I'm-"

"Yeah, Sai-chan. You're crying. You've been crying ever since we started fighting. The saddest part is you didn't even know, Sai-chan," the tears from Honey's eyes began to fall, one by one down the sides of his cheeks. "You keep your emotions bottled up inside of you and you won't share your thoughts and feelings with anyone. You're so oblivious to who you have become and now, here you are, not even realizing that you're holding Usa-chan and crying your hear t out."

Sai couldn't believe it. But as soon as Honey pointed out that she was crying she could feel it. All of the pain and emotional struggles she has gone through; all of the hardship and loss she endured; she dealt with it all on her own. She didn't let anyone in because she couldn't. She wasn't aloud and she still isn't allowed to have that one person called friend. By having that friend, she's endangering their lives and hers as well.

"Sai-chan, what happened to you?" Honey repeated for the third time. Sai looked up at Honey, breaking out into frustrated tears remembering why she is the way she is. Honey waited patiently as Sai quietly cried to herself. After several minutes, she stood up, a little shaky but she still stood up. Handing Honey Usa-chan, Sai looked towards the ground before choosing her words. She then looked at Honey whose eyes slowly widened.

There was a sad, determination in Sai's eyes. The reason why her determination was sad was because it was fake. She had no hope in her eyes. It was as if the next thing she was going to say was going to break her into two. Honey looked at Sai with sympathy. Here she was, bold and fearless. She said what she wanted to say, gave respect only to those who deserved it, and she was completely gorgeous. The sad part is that it's all an act. She put on a show for everyone to watch. She's really not bold and fearless. She said what she wanted because she had no respect for anyone really. She trusted no one and she didn't feel beautiful at all. There may have been a time where she was happy, bold, fearless, and she felt beautiful. Hunny knew this for a fact. But whatever was going to come out of Sai's mouth next is the reason she's not the same Sai Hunny knew 11 years ago.

With her back facing the door, Sai failed to notice that the entire host club had entered quietly. Honey could only stare at them in fear that Sai would notice. However, Sai didn't notice what so ever. She was so fiercely determined to tell someone what had changed her that she didn't even hear the door shut.

Honey decided it would be best not to say anything because, if he did, then he wouldn't be able to find out what happened to the once happy and cheerful Sai.

"Sai-chan, please tell me," Honey pleaded.

Taking a deep breath, Sai began to tell Honey what had happened to her on her twelfth birthday. "Honey, you remember my parents and my brother, right?"

Honey nodded to show Sai he remembered. Meanwhile, each host listened in carefully, noticing how broken Sai sounded. Not a word or breath could be heard coming out of anyone's mouth as they gave Sai respect while she talked. Hikaru was in a state of shock once he heard Sai speak. Her voice sounded anything but Sai. She sounded like a broken record. He really couldn't understand this girl at all. She seemed so strong yet here she is, sounding like a broken record. Some instinct inside of Hikaru told him to comfort her, which he shooed as a ridiculous thing to even be suggested. He just stood there, completely stunned and waited in silence as Sai continued to talk to Honey.

"On my twelfth birthday, my parents and my brother woke me up to the biggest surprise of my life. They were wheeling in a huge birthday cake with twelve candles and a picture of my face smiling," Honey watched as a few tears fell down her face, but he dared not said a word. He quietly listened to her as she continued to recollect her lost memories. "Back then, I played the violin as much as I possibly could. But, the violin I played on was so old that it broke one day. I cried so hard and my brother comforted me the whole night I cried. I used to play for our entire family. We all lived together in one estate, many houses next to each other and our mansion was far away from the others. It was like a small city, almost. I would play for everyone at city hall. When it broke, I didn't know what to do. So, when I woke up on my twelfth birthday and saw a violin case in my brother's hand with a big, blue bow wrapped around it, I cried. It was the best birthday gift I could have ever received. He even had my name engraved on the bottom of the violin. My parents both told me they were going to surprise me later with my birthday gift. I couldn't wait, I was so excited."

A hiccup was heard out of Sai's mouth as she stopped for a few seconds to compose herself.

_Pour Sai,_ Haruhi thought to herself.

Sai coughed a bit and took a deep breath before continuing onward. "The whole day I played for everyone at city hall with my brand new violin. It was definitely the best birthday ever. Then, I decided to leave our estate and play in the forest for a bit. Sometimes, I find the most peaceful places to be in nature. It calmed me and I felt I could play like a professional when my surroundings are calm and serene. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten before I could hear crickets resonating through the forest. A little panicked, I hurried home before my parents got worried. Coming up to the gate of our estate, I beeped in to open the gates. However, no one answered me. I continued to call and tell the gate keeper to open the gate, but there was no response. So, I set my violin down, planning to go and get it back in the morning. The gate that sealed our estate was the best to climb, but it wasn't a smart thing to do if you were breaking in. So when I noticed no guards around city hall, my curiosity perked. I jumped down from the gate, landing safely on the ground. Looking around, I noticed that not people were around city hall. Now, city hall wasn't where a huge building was. There was a gate and then a huge fountain greeted your eyes. Around the founded were street lights and many benches. Meetings were often held here by my parents since they owned our estate or folk city as my Dad called it,"

Sai choked on the word Dad, but held herself back from breaking down. Everyone continued to listen, anxious to hear a part of Sai's past. Sai took another deep breath before she continued to speak once more.

"After that little circle, there was a rather large and narrow strip of stone streets with houses that lined up on each side. The street would branch outwards and outwards until we had 100 houses total. There were a few shops, a little park way in the middle, and then all the way at the end, my house. Our mansion took up at least 30 acres of land. Our entire estate was 70 acres of land. My family was wealthy, as you know, but we didn't act like snobby rich folks. That's why I dress like a commoner sometimes. I grew up living amongst them and I love the way they live life. They aren't greedy. The main important thing in their life is friendship and love. That's the belief I grew up with. Friendship and love is all you need. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor. Sometimes, the happiest people on Earth are the ones who bathe in love rather than fortune. I was happy, as happy as could be. So was our family and friends that lived with us. So, as I made my way up the stone street towards all the houses, my heart shattered in millions of pieces. The love and friendship I had known was gone,"

Sai stopped a minute, looking away from Honey and at the ground. Everyone else listened closely, wondering exactly what it was that happened to Sai.

"What do you mean it was gone, Sai-chan? What happened?" Honey quietly asked Sai, urging her on to spill every last drop of her feelings. Sai looked up at Honey with red and puffy eyes. Her expression was one of dread and fear.

"I could smell it, "she whispered. "It was so strong, that horrid stench."

"What could you smell, Sai-chan?" Honey asked, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"It was the smell of dead bodies and lots and lots of blood," Sai replied, tears spilling over her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was telling this all to Honey. She probably looked pathetic and weak to him. She watched as he gasped, his eyes going wide in shock. Unbeknownst to her, however, was that there were 6 other people who gasped in shock as well.

"Sai-chan, you don't have to continu-"

"No, Honey. I have to. You will be the first person I have ever told this to. I didn't want anyone to know about this because I knew they would make a huge deal about it," Sai replied, a little confidence shone through her voice.

Honey seemed to blink with realization. "Wait a second. So you went in disguise?"

Sai nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to be found and interrogated by investigators. They would have posted my story all over the news and everyone would know about me."

Honey then surprised everyone, except Mori, by his next question, "Is that why you changed your name?"

Each of the host's, except Mori's, eyes widened in shock. Kyouya was even surprised by this. His information that he had on Sai, or whoever she was, was that she was the daughter of the Takahashi's, her name was Sai Yashi, and there is no record of her ever living in a mansion within a city on her estate. He was actually confused now who she really was.

"Yeah. My family was rich and everyone knew who they were. News like this would spread around the world and I would be the main target of paparazzi and news casters everywhere. My life would basically revolve around what happened on my twelfth birthday," Sai explained to Honey feeling a bit better they strayed off topic. But as Honey quieted, Sai knew her feeling better was over with. He wanted to hear more of her story, but he didn't want to seem like a jerk asking her for more.

"Anyways, that's all I saw. Everywhere I looked; there was a dead body in my vision. I saw my friends corpses, my parents friends, my family and anyone else. The baker, the shoemaker, the tailor, everyone was dead. Everywhere I stepped, I was stepping into a puddle of blood. I couldn't understand what had happened. I couldn't even cry I was so shocked. But as I continued to wander aimlessly around for no reason, something clicked in my head. Where were my parents and older brother? As this realization hit me like a ton of bricks, I dashed into a sprint towards the mansion. The only thing on my mind was my parents and my brother. As I arrived upon the mansion, the bodies of our body guard lay all around me. I couldn't breathe. I was practically suffocating from the stench of rotting bodies and blood. As I stared at the scene before me, another realization hit me. If these dead bodies were surrounding my house, then it could only mean one thing,"

Stopping again, Sai choked back a sob. She couldn't even say what she thought. Thinking that Honey could only comprehend what it was Sai thought, she just continued forward.

"When I walked into the house, I immediately noticed how deathly quiet it was. I immediately sprinted around the house, calling out their names. No one responded to my desperate pleas of their survival. I finally ended up in the last room of the house which was the library. As if on signal, as soon as I opened the doors, the library lit up. I looked around suspiciously, calling out for my mom, dad, and brother. Before I could start to climb the second story to our library, two hands grabbed me from behind. One was placed over my mouth and the other locked me into their body. I desperately tried to struggle free but it was no use. As I looked forward, I saw a dark shadow looming over what seemed to be bodies. The dark shadow turned around to reveal my parents tied up with duck tape over their mouths. I tried to call out to them, I tried to do anything I could to get to them, but the pair of arms wouldn't release its' hold. I cried and cried, hoping the arms would show sympathy and let me go to see my parents. The dark shadow even talked to me. I tried not to remember what he told me that day, but I can't ever make it disappear. Just one sentence and he destroyed my entire world. He told me "after tonight, your future, your life, and your bed will lie within a jail cell". As soon as he said that, I-"

Sai couldn't help it. She coughed up a sob she was trying to hold back. The tears were running down her face like a running faucet. But, Sai decided to continue. She had to get this all out. So, as best as she could manage, she choked out the very words she had dreaded to ever say aloud.

"I-I watched my parents' heads' roll lifelessly on the floor right in front of me," Sai choked out, unable to bear it any longer. She jumped onto Honey, clinging onto him for dear life. She cried her heart out like she never did before. All the while, Honey stared off into space, his eyes glazed over with shocked tears. He remembered that this parents lost contact with Sai's family, but he and Mori never knew what had happened. And now, they all know.

Each of the hosts couldn't speak. They couldn't utter a single word. Haruhi had silent tears that ran down her cheek, one by one. Yes, her mother died, but she didn't watch her mother die. Her entire family didn't disappear right before her eyes. Sai's family, her entire life, was taken away from her without her permission. Haruhi couldn't even think about it. Soon, she collapsed on her knees on the ground. No one even bothered to move, twitch, or even eyeball in Haruhi's direction. There focus and attention was all on Sai. After a few minutes of shocked silence and Sai's tears, Sai fell into a deep slumber against Honey. Honey finally shook himself out of his stupor and looked over at the host club. Many of them were looking away wondering how such a horrible thing could happen to a young girl of twelve.

"Guys," Honey choked out, finally breaking the silence. Each host member wearily looked up at Honey. Haruhi was sniffling against Tamaki's shoulder, trying to compose herself. "Sai-chan fell asleep. I need some hel-"

"I got her," Hikaru immediately spoke up. He hurriedly walked over towards Honey and Sai. He gently picked Sai up and turned towards the host clubs direction. "Kyouya, I think you should cancel the clubs activities for today."

Kyouya immediately agreed with Hikaru and followed him out into the Third Music Room. The others soon followed after and sat on one of the couches that surrounded a coffee table. Hikaru laid Sai down on one of the couches while the other hosts took up the other couches surrounding Sai's. Kyouya returned from putting a closed sign on the doors and took a seat next to Tamaki. Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, Kyouya closed his eyes while asking a few questions that were bothering him.

"I believe the only way to know how this happened to her is to know who she really is. That's a question I wanted to know. Another thing doesn't quite make sense. She said both of her parents died. Where is her brother mentioned in this?" Kyouya asked no one in particular. As he asked his last question, many heads perked up. Listening to Kyouya also made them realize that she never mentioned seeing her brother die. Each host pondered over the last 20 minutes except Hikaru. His entire focus was on Sai. This young girl fascinated him. She managed to tell him and his brother apart, fooled every single host here, and now she looks like a broken record. Honestly, she confused him and he wanted to understand her.

"I bet you her brother is out there somewhere," Kaoru spoke up. Each host turned to look at him, including Hikaru.

"You could be right," Kyouya answered. "But the only way we can know for sure is if we know who she really is."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and then at Sai. His gaze then landed on Hunny and Mori.

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. You both know who she is, don't you?" Tamaki accused both males. Each male looked at Sai and then at each other. Honey nodded with reassurance which Mori took as confirmation. Surprising a few people, Mori was the one to speak up.

"Sai was a childhood friend of both I and Mitsukuni. You all should know who her family is. They were one of the wealthiest people in all of Japan. They were also the most popular. Sai is really Sayomi Kobayashi, daughter of Himeno Kobayashi and Arashi Kobayashi. Her brother is Ryu Kobayashi. She is a Kobayashi."

Each of the hosts gasped. Haruhi was slightly confused because she didn't really know who the Kobayashi's were. Wiping her eyes, she asked, "Mori-senpai, who exactly are the Kobayashi's again? I remember hearing something about them when I was young, but I can't seem to remember what it is I remember."

Kyouya chose to use his knowledge, after not being able to, and replied to Haruhi's question.

"The reason why it surprises each of us, Haruhi, is because the Kobayashi's are good friends with each of our parents. They were well respected and cared for each person, whether poor, middle class, or rich. The estate that Sai, or now Sayomi, was talking about was a small town that Arashi Kobayashi referred to as Folk City. He gave homes to the poor and middle class who didn't have a home. His family also lived among all these people as well, along with Himeno's family, too. Himeno was a famous violinist, one of the best in fact. Arashi was a doctor. He was one of the best doctors Okinawa had to offer. He actually worked alongside my father. **[3]** Now, Sayomi's brother, Ryu, was incredibly popular with the ladies. But, he never played anyone. He would politely reject each person until he found his true love. That guy was a lunatic. He was 15 at the time when Sayomi was 11. Their relationship was beyond what you would see between a brother and sister. She absolutely adored him and he did everything with her. They were basically best friends," Kyouya replied, a hint of sadness evident in his tone of voice.

Haruhi nodded her head, remembering who Himeno Kobayashi was. "My mother used to listen to Himeno Kobayashi's music all the time. For some reason, it made her calm and relaxed. I liked to listen to it sometimes, too."

The hosts began to liven up a bit more, but not so much to be all smiles and laughter. Hikaru then decided to speak up, interfering with the hosts thoughts.

"You know, something has been bothering me," He mentioned which caused each face to look his direction. "She was supposed to get a surprise later that night for her birthday. I wonder if she ever knew what it was."

Hunny smiled knowingly. "I know what it was."

The hosts waited expectantly for Hunny to tell them what her surprise was supposed to be. Looking at Sayomi, Hunny smiled.

"She had a bestfriend named Yumi. Yumi lived really far away and Sayomi could only see her as much as she possibly could. They saw each other on the weekends mostly, but Sayomi wanted to see her every day. The surprise was that the Kobayashi's were going to move Yumi and her family into the estate so Yumi and Sayomi could see each other as much as they wanted."

"Wait a second," Tamaki decided to speak. "Wasn't that blonde head…?"

Honey smiled. "Yup. Sure was. But I wonder how she ended up with Sayomi and the Takahashi's? Also, how in the world did Sayomi end up with the Takahashi's in the first place?"

Kyouya pondered a bit more, wondering the exact same thing himself.

"Only one way to find out men."

Immediately perking up, Tamaki jumped up and threw his fist into the air. "Mission find out more about our lovely new princess continues! This time, were gunna dig even deeper!"

* * *

Author Notes:

**[1] **This actually happened, totally, in an episode. I didn't make this up at all =]

**[2]** Okay, I know, there's a pun here. . Also, I don't mean to offend any people who are gay! I'm not against you, I promise! It's just a part of the story!

**[3] **Okay, honestly, I don't know if Kyouya's father is a doctor, but I do know they own lots of hospitals, so we're just going to say NOW named Sayomi, that her father worked alongside Kyouya's =]

WOW! That was a lonnnnggg chapter. Over 10,000 words guys and 19 pages. This is an apology for making you wait so long. I'm so sorry for that. I was grounded, and then papers were being thrown at me, and then I was grounded again, and then exams, and finally I started to get some reviews from my other sites and stuff and I immediately said, OKAY! I have to get chapter five out NOW!

Well, how did you like it? Shocking at all? Trust me, it isn't too early that they found out about this. Actually, this is only the beginning of finding out about NOW Sayomi's past. She's still going to be referred to as Sai in school because she doesn't want her identity to be spilled for the paparazzi to find her.

Well, I need to get some sleep. I actually want to start putting up a little questionnaire of sorts after each chapter. We'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed! You'll definitely like next chapter too =]

**1. Why do you think Sai was acting weird that whole week after being hospitalized?**

**2. Did you expect the death of Sai's parents? Did you expect that her brother may still be alive? Or do you think he's dead?**

**3. What do you think is going to happen to Sai now?**

**4. Who do you think the dark shadow is? What do you think the dark shadow meant about the jail cell?**

**5. Finally, how did you feel about this entire chapter?**

Okay! Thank you for reading! Please read and review! It will make the next chapter come out so much faster! I'm already writing about it cause I'm so excited to post it! It'll be a good one ;) REVIEWWWWW!!!!


	7. Time to Hit the Beach!

I won't waste your time. SO GET TO READING!

* * *

Chapter Six

Time To Hit The Beach!

* * *

"_Big brother! Big brother, look what I picked out!"_

_A young child of age six held a freshly picked daisy and was frantically running towards a young, handsome male. He had a smile graced upon his face watching his younger sister running towards him with the flower. Messy purple locks bounced on the young girl's shoulders as she ran towards her brother, all the while giggling. _

"_Look,Ryu! Isn't it pretty?" Ryu smiled lovingly at his younger sister. Her cheeks were flushed red from running and she had the cheekiest grin. He gently patted her head, something he did all the time to comfort her, make her feel better, and show his affection._

"_You know, flowers are a lot like you," he said. She tilted her head to the side in question at his statement. Laughing lightly, Ryu continued._

"_When you first see a flower, you see its beauty. It's fragile and delicate. You can't help but pick it in order to claim some of its beauty. You want to take care of it forever, treasure and protect it."_

_The young girl's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at the flower. "Big brother is talking funny. Do you have a cold?" She asked as she lifted up her hand to feel her brother's forehead. He only laughed as he took the flower from her and twirled it between his index and middle finger. She watched as the flower twirled in her brother's hands, looking at the flower and her brother's face._

"_Big brother, flowers are a lot like you too!" She smiled, taking the flower from his hand. _

"_Oh really, and how's that?"_

"_You both are pretty!" She giggled. He only laughed at his little sister's innocence, patting her head once again._

"_Silly, boys aren't pretty. Pretty is a word for girls to use."_

_She only shook her head vigorously as she tried to get her brother to understand that he was pretty. "Nuh uh! Brother is very pretty. He always has a smile and he's nice to everyone. Everyone loves him too! I love him the mostest though. I also want to protect brother too!"_

"_Oh, is that why you're always training more at the dojo?" He smiled._

"_Of course! One of these days, brother is gunna need me. The whole family will and I'll have to be there to protect you guys! Someone has to be the strong one here, y'know!"_

_He laughed whole heartedly at his little sister's maturity. His face then relaxed as he looked at her with a more serious gaze. She gazed at her brother, wondering about his sudden change in mood._

"_Whatever happens, never lose you're smile, got that? And always protect the precious things around you. Never lose that heart you hold in your tiny body. I'm always gunna protect that smile of yours that you have and make sure no one takes it away from you," he said. She never failed to notice a sudden change in his eyes, but as soon as she noticed it, he quickly covered it up. She got a little aggravated and stomped her right foot._

"_Brother, you better not be hiding anything from me! And I can protect myself. I have to get strong and make sure to protect you! Mommy and daddy too! You guys let people in too easily that's why I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt! So if you're hurting right now hiding something from me, you better tells me or I'm going to get mad!"_

_He didn't smile like he usually would, which surprised her. She got angry again and poked him in his stomach a few times. "You got that? We're brother and sister, so you don't hide anything from me and I get to protect you!"_

"_Silly girl, I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt. I'm always going to be here for you," he said, a light smile showing on his face again._

"_Brother, I have to protect you too. There's no way out of it, got it? I get to be big sister too!"_

_Ryu kneeled down to his sister's level and pulled her into a light hug. "You're too old for your age, you know that? Relax a little and let me protect you. How many times do I have to tell you?" He said in an amused tone._

"_How many times do I have to tell YOU, big brother, that I can take care of myself?"_

"_No you can't. You're six years old. I'm 10, four years your senior. I'm more grown up than you. I can take care of myself and you. That's why I should protect you. No ifs or butts about it."_

_Sighing in defeat, she just stood there as her brother hugged her protectively._

"_You're impossible. What am I gunna do with you, big brother? You won't leave me alone about this, will you?"_

_He laughed as he pushed his sister back a little, his hands staying on her shoulders._

"_Nope. You're just going to have to deal with me."_

_

* * *

_

**[Sai will still be referred as Sai for a bit] Sai's Pov**

"Gah!"

Sai jolted awake from her bed, slowly regaining her composure. She tried to regain her breath, slowly breathing in and out. Closing her eyes, she took one deep breath inward and slowly released, opening her eyes once again to-

"Wait a second. Where the…?"

_This isn't my room. This is a…couch? What the hell? Where am I?_

Looking around the room, she faintly saw a door, guessing it was the front door. Next to that was the kitchen. She was in the living room, obviously. Looking straight, she saw a hallway, no doubt leading to the dining room and other rooms. She was in a really small place, probably an apartment. An apartment? Where the hell was she? Oh no, she didn't….

_I've been kidnapped!_

She started to sweat nervously; gulping every time she heard a creak from the wind blowing outside. She frantically searched for a weapon nearby, anything so she could beat the living shit out of her kidnapper. But wait…

"Hold on. How did I get kidnapped?" She whispered to herself.

_Okay, I was at the host club…ah shit. _

Now she remembered. She lost her composure in front of Hunny. Awesome. Fantastic. Just because she wanted to go to the beach, just because Hunny actually remembered who she was, just because she started to fight again, her emotions just kind of went berserk. She spilt _everything_ to Hunny. She could imagine herself sitting on that floor, looking like a helpless and weak loser.

"Gahhh!" She grabbed her hair in frustration, kicking her feet around. _This isn't good at all. What if he says anything? No, he wouldn't. He knows what would happen to me if word got out. Too bad he only knows less than half what would happen._

Okay, so that's what happened. But then, after that, she remembered nothing. Did she pass out or something?

_Well, it's been five years since I've cried. I probably did from exerting so much emotion. I'm like a mime and in 15 minutes, I decided to actually say something instead of creating an invisible wall. So, if I passed out there, I must be at one of their houses? Oh no… I'm at someone else's house. It's the middle of the night. I'm not at the Takahashi's. Oh no…_

Now she was getting a little panicky. It's one thing to show up late at that house, but not show up at all and sleep somewhere else? They probably sent the entire police out looking for her the first five minutes she wasn't there. And since that was, oh 10 hours ago?

"Shit, I need to get out of here, RIGHT NOW," she said to herself, quietly getting off the couch. Walking around rather blindly, she tried to make her way towards the door, failing to notice some pots and pans chilling on the floor. Of course, luck would have it, she tripped over them.

"SHIT!" She said rather loudly. Lying motionless on the ground for a few seconds, she listened carefully to any footsteps in the apartment. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she quietly rose to her feet, glancing around.

"Okay, I think the coast is-"

"What are you doing?"

"EEP!" Just as Sai was about to take a step forward, a voice stopped her, causing her right foot to stop in mid air while her hands where thrown up as if a policeman shouted "HANDS UP! HANDS UP!"

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOT LEAVING! I'M STAYING DON'T WORRY!" Sai practically screamed as she turned around and folded her hands in front of her, bowing her head. As she was facing the ground with her eyes tightly closed shut, she was surprised when she heard a familiar giggle. Looking up, she blinked in confusion at the person standing before her.

"H-Haruhi? What, this is your place? What the hell am I doing here? And WHOA WHAT THE HELL! PUT THAT THING DOWN!"

Currently, Haruhi was standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a broom.

_She was probably going to beat me to death with that,_ Sai thought with a sweat drop.

"Well, I thought you were a burglar, but it just turns out it's just you trying to sneak out of here."

"That's right! So, I will be seeing you! So long!" Sai said as she saluted Haruhi and went to turn for the door.

"Hold on. Why are you trying to leave? Its 3am, you can't leave. The cops will find you."

Sai sweat dropped once again. _She has no idea what she said was completely ironic. WAIT!_

"Its 3AM! Oh no…"

Haruhi quickly dropped her bemused smile and looked at Sai's back with some confusion.

"What is it? Do you have to leave or something?"

Turning around, Sai laughed nervously as she scratched her left cheek.

"Well, you see, yes. I do. So no more talking or questioning. Gotta go, BYE!" Just as she was about to run for it, Haruhi sprinted in front of the door, both hands stretched out, blocking Sai's way out. Sighing, Sai looked at Haruhi with a more serious expression.

"Move."

"No."

"Move."

Haruhi shook her head with determination. "Not until you tell me why you have to leave."

"Move."

"No!"

"Haruhi, if I have to kick through you in order to break down that door, don't think I won't. Cause you know I will."

Haruhi gulped nervously, believing Sai would which caused Sai to deadpan.

_She really thinks I would kick her._

But, Haruhi wouldn't budge, which frustrated Sai to no end.

"If I don't break down this door, the police will."

"Why?"

Sai blinked at Haruhi as if it was the most obvious question in the entire world. "Um, the Takahashi's are probably looking for me?"

"Kyouya-senpai already took care of it. So you don't have to leave."

Sai blinked. "Huh?"

Haruhi smirked in victory. "Kyouya-senpai already talked to them. So you don't have to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Kyouya took care of it'? And how did I get here anyways?"

Haruhi sighed. "If you sit down and agree not to leave, maybe I'll tell you."

Getting pissed off because Sai is being left out of some things, she sighed in defeat and backed off. Walking over towards the couch, she plopped down, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted like a two year old. She heard a soft 'click' as a light was turned on, which causes Sai to squint her eyes at the sudden brightness. Haruhi walked over next to Sai and sat down next to her, fatigue settling back in.

"Alright Haruhi, explain."

Haruhi thought to herself for a moment, remembering Kyouya's words back at the host club.

_Flash back_

"_Nothing changes because of today. Sai is still Sai. We don't know anything about her. What happened today, NO ONE says anything to Sai. There's still so much more to learn about our newest member, and by telling her that we know everything will scare her off. Therefore, we learn nothing. So from this day forth, what was just witnessed, no one speaks a word."_

_End Flashback_

"You passed out at the Host Club."

"Well, I figured that much. But what happened?"

Haruhi looked at Sai, trying to read her as much as she could. But, to no avail, Sai had that barrier right back up. She was back to her old self. It was as if what happened yesterday didn't even happen and Sai refused to believe it happened. She refused to let it keep her down. Haruhi only smiled at Sai's strength, but there was also a hint of sadness because Sai struggles alone and refuses to let anyone pass her barrier she keeps up.

"Well, we all knew you wanted to go to the beach. We also figured that the reason you couldn't go was because of the Takahashi's. So, Kyouya-senpai pulled some strings and talked to your friend, Yumi. He told the Takahashi's that there was a private trip the Host Club was attending and it had to deal with academics. He kind of scared the headmaster into talking to them as well. So, Yumi secretly grabbed some of your belongings she knew you would need, packed them up, handed them to me, and we brought you here. So, you're free for the next two days."

Sai couldn't help but let her jaw drop. _They fooled Mauri and Kurai? How in the hell…?_

"Why would you guys do that? I mean, you guys could get into a lot of trouble, yet you did all that, just so I could go to the beach? Why-"

Sai couldn't help but stop talking. Haruhi was giving her the most sincere smile anyone has probably given her in a long time. Then, she did something unexpected.

*Pat pat*

"Silly, Sai. It's because we're your friends. That's what we do. That's what friends are supposed to do. And if you don't like it, too bad. You're just going to have to deal with us."

Sai couldn't help it. She was completely stunned. _Ryu…_

Quickly regaining her composure, Sai coughed and swatted Haruhi's hand away. "Erm, thanks, I guess. By the way, don't pat my head. I don't like people touching me."

Haruhi only laughed. _She really is back to normal._

"*Yawn* Well! Bed time then. Uh, thanks for letting me sleep here too, I guess."

"Wow, two thanks in one night, is this Sai or an alien?"

"You better shut up or I'm gunna take back every thanks I said to you," Sai said, an anime vein appearing on the side of her head.

Haruhi only held an amused smile as Sai looked away, a tint of red staining her cheeks from embarrassment. Yawning herself, she got up and shut off the light.

"See you tomorrow morning, Sai. Good night."

"Yeah, yeah, night."

Although she was annoyed by the hospitality, Sai was a little grateful. She dared not voice it. Too embarrassing.

"Gah, whatever. Sleep time." She whispered to herself, falling asleep with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"This is our vacation?"

It took forever for the entire host club to be on their way. Mostly because everyone took forever in the morning. The twins decided to bring everyone back to the school, since Tamaki had a key, and brought out basically a store of swim suits. They then decided to force Haruhi and Sai into bikinis. Well, they tried to force Sai into one, but as soon as they picked out a bikini with no straps, barely covered her tits, and had assless chaps, Sai threw them out the window and shopped for herself. Not only did THAT take all morning, they decided to do this all at 6 AM. 6 IN THE FUCKING MORINING. It's Saturday maybe? Plus, everyone decided to rejoice and throw a party because Sai could go to the beach. O.M.G Sai can go to the beach! Oh my gosh! She can go! What do we do! Party! …seriously? Stupid, is what it was. Stupid. But, Sai couldn't help but be excited about their little trip and vacation. It was only them and a huge private beach and they were staying at the Ootori's villa. Sai could relax and not worry about the Takahashi's for once. It was…weird. However, her joy was soon ended when they arrived. Not just them. 10 other limos included. What the limos included? Girls. Host girls. Basically, customers. Each hosts expression besides Kyouya's was the same. Pissed and expecting? That's leads us to the question of Sai's so called 'vacation'.

"Why does everyone seem like they knew this was coming?"

Haruhi stepped up beside Sai and only smiled. "Senpai did this to us last year. That just means I don't have to wear a bikini! I'll just go shell fishing again. Honey-senpai, does Kyouya-senpai's private police force owe you any favors? Cause dinner would be great with those crabs!"

Haruhi said getting completely off topic and gazing off into nowhere with starry eyes.

Kyouya only smirked. "Well, what did you expect? This vacation is being paid for, just like last year. You all have to at least work. Especially you, Sai."

Sai glared at him. "What?" She practically seethed.

Kyouya only had a carefree smile as he trotted along, the rest of the group, besides two, following.

A sigh was heard on either side of Sai as two hands were placed on her shoulders. "Looks like you'll be wearing a bikini then," Kaoru said.

"That means you have to work too. You could be our bikini maid," Hikaru finished, each twin getting an evil glint in their eyes.

*Smack!* *Punch!*

"In your dreams," Sai said, patting her hands together and walking off, leaving the twins faces flat on the ground in awkward positions.

"Work, huh. At the beach too. Hmm, seems like I haven't been here forever," Sai reminisced to herself, breathing in fresh air of the sea.

Meanwhile, the twins fixed themselves and started to head towards Sai's direction where everyone else was, laughing girls passing them and waving hi. Hikaru looked forward as he saw Sai gazing out at the sea, a small smirk on her face. He couldn't help but stare at her, wonder what she was thinking.

"YO, HIKARU!"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Hikaru looked at his brother stupidly. "What is it, Kaoru?"

His brother was glancing at Sai and had an evil smirk on his face, his brain running wild with devilish plans.

"Let's play THAT game again."

Hikaru only cocked his head. "Which game is that?"

"The one we played with Haruhi last year! Remember?"

Hikaru, realizing what Kaoru was talking about, joined in with Kaoru, thinking up of plans himself. "Let's get boss and everyone else in on this. Sai thinks she's so tough this time. Time to play 'find out Sai's weakness' game!"

Each snickered as they ran towards the beach, eager to start their plans in motion.

"Tamaki, the water is so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Not as beautiful as you, my darling. I would sail across the seven seas and ignore their beauty, just to see yours."

"Oh, Tamaki."

Sai stood on the beach, staring at the long line of girls waiting to have their turn with Tamaki on a rock. Yes, a rock. Kyouya directed each girl and gave them their turn to spend their time with Tamaki on a rock. Yes, a rock.

Sai's eye twitched as she watched the others work and satisfy their customers. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing football, tackling each other, and getting hurt on purpose. Most likely it was Kaoru. Oh, and lovely brother to the rescue! Honey was gobbling down sweets that were being fed to him by Mori. Honey would share some of them with the girls too, hanging onto Usa-chan for dear life. Haruhi was surrounded by some of the girls who didn't want to swim and just hang out on the beach. She was just wearing a dark blue polo and cargo shorts. Everyone else was in their bathing suits, happily running on the beach. Sai was just standing there, observing. She wore ripped, light blue shorts and an off the shoulder white shirt with a big navy blue rose sewed onto the upper right collar of the shirt. Her hair was up as always and she had black sunglasses on top of her head. She wanted to relax and enjoy, but currently she was holding a tray of drinks in one hand and sandwiches in the other, both of which she made. Surprisingly, no one asked her to make them.

She just felt bad. The host club is paying for her to have some fun and sneaked her out just to do that. So, she put her cooking skills to use and made sandwiches and smoothies for everyone. Plus, Kyouya said she had to work on this vacation, so she might as well be prepared for the worst.

"Wow, Miss Sai, these sandwiches are delicious. Did Kyouya make them for you to pass out?" One of the girls who came over asked. They were each clad in cute swimsuits and were eagerly eating the sandwiches and drinking the last drinks.

"No, Kyouya paid for me to relax on this vacation, so I decided to provide sandwiches and drinks for everyone. You girls can go do your thing. I'm doing mine. Glad you like the sandwiches, though."

As she turned to look at the girls, all three were smiling at Sai with admiration.

"Eh heh, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You made these?" All three girls exclaimed. Sai only stared at them and nodded.

"AHH! Show us! This will surely win the heart of Tamaki! They say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Oh, please teach us! Maybe you can come play volleyball with us afterwards!"

Sai was a little unsure at first, but their faces just made her want to show them, like, show off.

"Alright, come with me to the bar over there then."

Each girl said their thanks and followed Sai back to the bar.

"What is she doing?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"I think she's making some friends. Wait, maybe she's taking our idea and being a bikini maid?"

Hikaru only shook his head. "She'd never do that. I think she's making something for the girls, though."

Rubbing his hands together Kaoru began to chuckle. "This is the perfect time to try out our plan! We already talked to boss and Honey and Mori-sempai. Let's put our plan into action!"

Hikaru and his brother clasped hands and did somewhat of a tango and tra-la-lad towards Tamaki.

* * *

**Trial One**

Currently, Sai is showing five girls how to make her delicious sandwiches and smoothies. However, she felt completely uncomfortable. While five girls were admiring her, the other 30 were glaring at her and Sai knew they were making rude remarks and talking about her to each other. She didn't give a shit, but when 30 people are staring at you it makes you uncomfortable. Not to mention that the twins were heading her way.

"Hey, Sai! Whatcha up to?" Hikaru pranced over to Sai, slinking his arm over her shoulder. She couldn't help the little twitch when his fingers danced along her skin. Quickly ignoring him and trying to focus on the task at hand, Hikaru just stood there watching Sai make sandwiches and smoothies. The girls were all gasping and fainting at the sight of Hikaru and him touching Sai.

"Hikaru, get the hell off me. I'm trying to do something right now."

"Oh, but Sai, I just wanted to watch and learn just like these girls are," He cooed in Sai's ear. Blushing from embarrassment, Sai just stood there and continued to try and demonstrate to the girls how to make her sandwiches. For some reason, she saw Kaoru sneaking his way inch by inch away from everyone while Hikaru was trying his best to distract Sai. If they were trying to pull a prank, why are they making it so damn obvious?

"AHHHH! EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" Kaoru screamed out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Every girls' high pitched scream tuned together as they all cowered behind Kaoru in fear. Sai looked around stupidly wondering what the hell they were so scared of. Looking straight, she saw Hikaru dangling a caterpillar in front of her face. Looking at him annoyed, she took the caterpillar and just threw it in the sand.

"Um?" Sai said basically asking for a reason why he was sticking a bug in her face.

Hikaru and Kaoru only slumped in defeat and walked away from Sai who just blinked a few times and went right back to making sandwiches.

"Trial number 2!" Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Gotcha!" Kaoru said.

* * *

**Trial 2**

"What a beautiful breeze!" Sai stood staring out into the ocean holding a tray of refreshing drinks. She couldn't believe she was here right now on vacation away from the Takahashi's. It was still hard for her to believe. But even though it was a vacation, she felt like she was being followed and watched the entire time.

"Sai-chan!" Currently, Hunny was running towards Sai with Usa-chan in his hand, waving her over to him excitedly.

"Uh, hey Hunny. What's up?"

"I have to show you something really awesome. But you have to come with me Sai-chan."

Sai looked at him suspiciously, wondering what the hell he was up to. "A-alright, I guess. What are you showing me?"

Without even answering her, Honey just took her hand and began to walk to who knows where, basically dragging Sai.

"H-Hey! Honey, what the hell! What are you doing to my arm, your gunna rip it off!"

"We're here, Sai-chan!"

Currently, parked in front of Sai and Honey was a truck. Around this truck seemed to be Kyouya's police force.

"Honey, this is a truck."

"Yes, yes it is Sai-chan! Now hop in!"

While Honey and Sai hopped into the back of the truck, Sai had a bad feeling again.

"Okay, shut it!"

*Slam!*

There they stood in pitch black, darkness and in complete silen-

"AH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S SCARY!"

"Honey! Relax!"

Two twins heard Honey's scream and sighed in defeat.

"So she's not afraid of the dark…"

"…or small places."

They both sighed in defeat and decided to move on.

"Trial 3!"

* * *

**Trial 3**

"Ummm…."

Currently Mori was holding Sai off a cliff that people regularly jump off of to dive into.

"Mori? I can jump down by myself you know."

Sweat dropping he just set her down.

"Damnit," Kaoru snapped his fingers together watching from the beach with Hikaru and Tamaki by his side.

"Haruhi was like this last year too. It's like both these girls aren't even girls. Or human!" Tamaki cried out.

"Haruhi's different from girls and she's definitely human. Sai is just a bipolar she-male whose strength is that of an alien."

Tamaki and Kaoru both nodded in agreement.

"Who's a bipolar she-male?" A pissed off voice seethed behind Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. Each froze in their spot, turning slowly to look at Sai.

"WELLL?"

"WE'RE SORRRYYYYY!" All three ran with their tails behind their legs, crying out sorry over and over again. Sai, meanwhile, was chasing them, attempting to grab them and beat the living hell out of them.

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE SORRY! LEMME BEAT IT INTO YOU THREE SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SORRY!"

"Kyouya-senpai, what's going on with those three?" Haruhi asked Kyouya while pointing at Sai holding all three boys in one headlock.

Not looking up from his notebook, he pushed his glasses up before answering Haruhi. "Sai got pissed off and this is the result."

Not really a good enough reason, Haruhi just sat there and watched Sai punt each boy into the water one by one. She only deadpanned when she imagined what would happen if she pissed Sai off.

"YOU SORRY NOW? HUH!" Sai screamed at the three in the water while throwing her fists around. Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms over her chest and walked up to Kyouya. Grabbing his notebook out of his hand, she tossed it over her shoulder and glared at Kyouya.

"Is your police force strong?"

"Uh, Sai-"

"IS YOUR POLICE FORCE STRONG?"

"Yes?"

"How many men do you have?"

"What is this-"

"Kyouya. Do you want to go into the water?"

"100. At least here there's 100."

"Can you get about 500 more? Don't even ask why. Just do it. Now. Tell them to meet all the way at the other side of the beach."

Storming off, he watched as Sai stripped down to her bikini and jumped into the water at lightning speed. Not really understanding what the hell just happened, he decided to call in 500 men because he didn't want to end up as the three idiots.

"Looks like Sai wants to fight," Kyouya heard Haruhi say next to him.

"Obviously. She could just spar with Honey-senpai somewhere where the girls won't see."

"I just think she wants to beat the living hell out of a bunch of people," Haruhi smiled as she watched Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru come out of the water, absolutely exhausted.

"This sucks," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She's really not afraid of anything. She's like a…" Quickly looking around to see if she was anywhere near them, Kaoru paused before he said the next word. "…beast."

"Don't worry, she's nowhere near here. She's been out in the water for the past hour just swimming and floating around," Hikaru told Kaoru noticing him looking around.

"Guys! I found some snakes to scare her with!" Tamaki appeared behind the twins with a bucket full of snakes.

"That wouldn't work boss. Plus, anyone would be afraid of those things. The sun is setting too, so we might as well just drop it," Hikaru told Tamaki who sighed in defeat and just threw the bucket into the bushes. All three boys sat on a fence and watched the sun set on their tiring day.

"You know boss, have you guys figured anything out recently?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

Already knowing what he was talking about, Tamaki shook his head.

"Not yet. We were planning on investigating after this trip," he said, ending the conversation.

"I see…what the?" Kaoru pointed across the beach at the line of police men following Kyouya across the beach all the way towards the other side.

"What the hell is that?"

"Those are Sai-chan's toys," a gleaming Honey stepped up next to them.

"Wh-what do you mean t-t-toys?" Tamaki asked, watching as the line never ended.

"Well, you guys really ticked off Sai-chan, so she told Kyo-chan to order 500 guys plus the 100 here so she could fight all of them," Honey smiled as the line of men finally ended and they were all the way on the other side of the beach, disappearing slowly.

All three boys were blue in the face as they watched Sai swimming back up to shore.

"She's going…"

"…to fight…"

"…all of them…"

"How come you three look like your going to die?" Honey just blinked innocently as if fighting 600 policemen was nothing. "Oh, well. I don't know about you guys, but me and Usa-chan are gunna go and watch. Bye!"

They just watched as Honey pranced after the disappearing line of men, each sweat dropping.

Tamaki started as he stood up. "Well, I'm going to the villa. Are you guys gunna come with me or what?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gunna come. What about you, Hikaru?"

"Sure, why not."

All three boys began to head towards the villa, save for one who slowed down a bit as a certain someone caught his eye.

_I cannot believe I swam for so long. That relaxed me enough so I wouldn't kill anyone right away. Now, time to fight!_ Sai thought to herself as she slowly got out of the water.

Hikaru couldn't help but stare at her form, the setting rays skimming her outline. She wore a plain, white bikini. Her boobs were anything but small. Her curves were anything but average. He didn't even know he was staring until Haruhi slammed into him.

"Oh, sorry Hikaru. I didn't even see you there."

"Yeah, it's fine."

_What the hell was I just doing?_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he quickly walked towards the villa, trying his hardest to rid of the flaming blush on his face.

"Ha! Hya! Na! Gah!"

Punch here, kick there, toss onto that guy, spinning kick there.

Sai was having a blast beating the living shit out of each police guy here. As soon as she got here, each one of them laughed, hooted, asked her if she was here to 'play', and told her to go home. That was more than enough for her to start going on a rampage. But, the downside to her beating their asses?

"Oh my gosh. How can anyone be so *punch* weak?" Sai asked herself and to them, completely dumbfounded. She slammed a guy onto another guy who both slammed onto the ground. Currently, they were on a huge cliff that sheltered a cave underneath them. It was a beautiful sight to the setting sun. The stars were beginning to poke out and the moon was yet to be seen.

"Nope." Sai said as one guy thought he had her. She just jumped up and kicked the guys face into the ground, then body slammed him into the ground, cracking the earth. She did this to a few more people. Honey came to watch her for awhile, but he left to go back to the villa because it turned out to be boring. There were about 20 guys left to go into her pile of 580.

"Come on. Go all out you weak retards."

She punched one guy to the ground, and then kicked him in his stomach, cracking the ground again. Putting her hands on his stomach, she did a spin kick to three guys' faces. She tossed those four in the pile and then jumped up and grabbed a guys head in a leg lock and flipped him onto the ground. She did this to the rest of them, slamming them to the ground, tossing them, whatever. It was easy and boring.

"Alright, you two lets go and get this over with. I'm bored and hungry," she said, pissing of the last two guys. They each ran towards her from opposite directions.

"Really?" She already knew what was gunna happen. So, she jumped up so they would run into each other. What she didn't know what was gunna happen was that one guy was gunna take a 90 degree turn towards the other pile and the other guy grabbed her legs and slammed her to the ground, cracking the earth.

"Ow, shit. I did NOT see that coming," Sai seethed, quickly jumping onto her feet and kicking the guy in the face. The last guy came running at her and Sai just popped out her elbow and he ran into it. She flipped into the air and brought her heel down on his chest.

"Alright, looks like you're the last to go into the pile," she said while picking him up and throwing him in there. However, she failed to notice a rather large crack that seemed to be in some unstable ground as she picked up the guy.

"There you-" As soon as she threw him into the pile she felt her legs give out, or so she thought.

"AHH FUCCCKKK!"

It seemed too many slamming people into the ground pissed off the ground and here she was falling down into the deep, dark depths of a cave.

*Ooof* "Ow, shit, shit, shit, shit. Not good. Not good."

Sitting still and holding her back in pain for a second, she breathed in and out, relaxing.

"Ow, alright. Now, how the fuck?" She looked up, actually she craned her neck in order to look up at the nicely sized hole that she fell through. _Now how in the fuck does something like this happen? Come on, seriously? This has to be some joke or prank the twins are pulling…_ Sai thought as she sweatdropped.

It was too high up to jump and there wasn't any walls near the hole so she could climb back up. Plus, the only source of light she had at the moment was the hole and the sunset. When the sun goes away, it'll be pitch black.

"HELLO?" Sai practically screamed. All she heard, however, was her voice bouncing back at her. Now was a good time for her to realize it was probably a bad idea to knock all those guys out. No one's gunna hear her.

"Well, shit. Someone's bound to show up. They'll notice I'm missing, plus if one of those police guys wakes up, hopefully they aren't that stupid to see a hole and not look in it," Sai said to herself. Then again…

"Ew, shit. I think I landed in a puddle or something…" She stood up and tried to shake off the water on her, but to no avail, she was soaking wet. "This is unbelievable…HELLO! IDIOT? TWINS? HARUHI, MORI, HONEY? IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

Silence. Fantastic for Sai. There was no light and she wasn't sure where the entrance of the cave was. It could be on the other side of the mountain or it could be a few feet from her OR…

"There's no way out…" Gulping, Sai thought of the worst possible scenario of course. Well, obviously there's no use in trying to get out or try to find a way out cause she'll either hurt herself like an idiot or get lost like an idiot.

"Damnit, what the hell-"

Shutting up immediately, Sai heard voices from above ground. She tried to distinguish whether it was moans of pain from the police force or one of the host club members.

"I wonder if Sai's done yet," A male voice asked.

"Well, that's why we came up her to check on her. Plus, Kyouya forced us to come and get her since she's probably hungry," another male voice responded.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is our chance to pull a prank on her…"

Sai immediately knew who it was and she couldn't decide if she was happy or disappointed her saviors couldn't be someone else.

The two twins were currently on the cliff where Sai was supposed to be, coming to get her for dinner. As they slowly crept up the cliff, they saw the massive dog pile of policemen and gaped.

"Whoa. So glad we were kicked into the water instead…" Kaoru shivered with fear as he saw the bruised and beat up men.

Hikaru was the only one to notice that the entire reason of the dog pile was missing. "Wait, where's Sai?"

Kaoru, also noticing the young girl missing, looked around as well, trying to find her purple hair anywhere.

"Maybe she already headed back?"

Hikaru shook his head. "We would have seen her. Sai?" Hikaru yelled out, all the while walking past the body guards towards the hold Sai fell in.

Sai heard Hikaru yelling her name. _Well, we know who the smart twin is. He obviously knows I'm missing._

"Hikaru! Down here!" Sai shouted as loud as possible.

"Kaoru did you hear that?" Hikaru asked his brother as he faintly heard Sai's voice.

"Yeah, it sounds like it echoed…WAIT! Hikaru look at that hole!"

Immediately, both twins ran towards the boulder sized hole and peered through it, seeing very faintly through the light the sunset was giving off, Sai standing about 100 feet below waving up at them.

"What the hell Sai? How the hell did you get down there?" Kaoru shouted at Sai in disbelief.

"I broke the ground? Ha?" Sai yelled back, sheepishly.

"Agh, never mind that. Kaoru, help me find some kind of rope or something to hoist her up."

"But there's nothing around here…"

"Will you guys just, like, find something? Or wake up those idiots and make a chain of people or something and everyone can hold each other by their feet," Sai shouted back, feeling like she just had the best idea in the world.

Kaoru and Hikaru only stared at her stupidly.

"Seriously?" Both of them asked her at the same time.

"What?" Sai asked, a little pissed that they didn't like her idea. "Do you have any other bright ideas, dumbasses?"

Each twin, looking at each other, had the same thought.

"We should just leave her down there shouldn't we."

Hikaru nodded. "Sounds like the best idea to me."

*SMACK*

"THIS CAVE ECHOES YOU FUCKING RETARDS, I HEARD THAT! WAIT UNTIL I **ACTUALLY** GET OUT OF HERE! FUCK YOU GUYS!" Sai was lurched over from the gigantic rock she just hurled at the twins who were currently holding their faces in pain. "Now, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAYBE I'LL SPARE A LEG!"

Sighing, Hikaru stood up.

"Wait, I lied I didn't mean it! Don't leave me please!" Sai frantically screamed as she thought Hikaru was leaving her.

Hikaru immediately stopped. Light bulb. He smirked down at his twin, who was dumbfounded but curious knowing Hikaru had a plan.

"Don't leave you, huh. You're not _scared_ are you?"

Kaoru immediately caught on. _WEAKNESS!_

"HELL NO! I'M FUCKING HUNGRY AND COLD! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE EASIEST AND LESS DIFFICULT WAY OF GETTING OUT!"

Both twins grabbed their hair in frustration. Just when they thought they found out her weakness, nada.

"Just hold on, we'll help you."

Hikaru stood up and looked around him to find something, anything that could pull her up.

"Hey, Hikaru. You think on of those knocked out guys have something on their belts maybe?"

"Hey, yeah. You check some of them over there and I'll check over here."

As the twins walked over to the unconscious police guys, they check each of their pockets, and success. Each found those clippers you use when going rock climbing, plus some rope on some other guys.

"Okay, we can tie the ropes together and make a sort of sitting swing thing and we can clip the rope onto our shorts and pull her up that way," Kaoru said to Hikaru, demonstrating his idea.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Hikaru walked over to the hole and bent over so he could shout to Sai.

"We got a plan Sai, just han-"

*Crack*

"You've gotta be SHITTING ME!" Sai screamed as the ground beneath Hikaru fell through and in came Hikaru, falling less than comfortably on top of Sai. Not to mention, he was the one holding the rope.

"Owww, that hurt," Sai said, rubbing the back of her head. As she opened her eyes, Hikaru was 2 inches away from her face, holding his head the same way and just opening his eyes. For a minute the two just sat there, staring at each other. Until Sai of course pushed him off.

"YOU'RE HEAVY! GET THE FUCK OFF!" She babbled, immediately throwing him. _That was close, too close. Claustrophobia big time._

Well, that was an excuse, really. Thank god it was dark, otherwise Hikaru would have seen the raging blush on her face. It was only from embarrassment though, of course.

_Then why is my heart trying to escape out of my body? Gah, adrenaline rush. I thought I was gunna die, so yeah. Jeeze, shut the fuck up heart._

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO THROW ME!" Hikaru, about 5 minutes late, screamed at Sai.

"Well SORRY! You were a little too close for comfort! And good job, idiot. Now we're both stuck in here and they need to get us BOTH up!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten stuck in here in the first place!"

Sai was flabbergasted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You really think I WANTED to be in here stupid? Obviously I fell, not my fault!"

"You just had to fight 600 guys right?"

"I had to blow off steam! Plus it's not like I knew the ground was gunna fall through and I was gunna get STUCK IN A CAVE! I can't tell the future, cause if I could, then I wouldn't have even come on this stupid trip in the first place and deal with YOU FREAKS!"

There was a long pause at the end of Sai's sentence.

"You 'freaks' huh? Is that how you think of us?"

Realizing what she said and what it meant, Sai wanted to take it back. But at the time, she didn't care. She was cold, pissed and hungry.

"What about it?"

They glared at each other for awhile, daring the other to say something next and piss the other off.

"We pulled our necks out for you so you could even come with us today and that's how you think of us? And your answer is 'What about it? What about it? Are you FUCKING serious?"

Sai was getting pissed now. "It's not like I ASKED you guys to do that. You just did it on your own! You didn't have to do that I could have just stayed home! That was your choice, not mine!"

"Only cause you wanted to go to the beach!" Hikaru screamed back.

"I HAVE PLENTY OF CHANCES TO GO TO THE BEACH!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU?"

Sai, for the first time, was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to retort. She couldn't come up with a sarcastic remark or even be a sarcastic bitch at all. Even though she could have sat there and lied and either said "I have" or "I never had the time" or anything, she didn't. Because when Hikaru asked that question, she knew why she hasn't. She knew why she couldn't. That's why it was such a hard question to even answer. Cause it only made her remember and think and know. All of the things she didn't want to do.

Hikaru took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "You got upset and yelled at Haruhi at the host club. We knew you wanted to go to the beach, so we got you to go. That's why we did it."

"…why?"

Hikaru only blinked. "I just to-"

"No, that's not what I mean. WHY would you do that? Why would you guys try and get me to go to the beach, even if I wanted to go or not?"

There was a pause and the only sound between the two was water dripping in the cave. Hikaru only scoffed at her question. "You really have to ask that?"

Taking her silence as an answer waiting for Hikaru's answer, he decided to answer her the most obvious answer in the world with a question of his own.

"Aren't we friends?"

_Friends…_ Sai thought to herself. She never considered these people actually 'friends' because she never wanted to. Deep down, way deep down, yeah, Sai wants friends. But on the outside, Sai has lived without friends for so long, she doesn't understand the meaning of friendships. Not to mention, even though now she goes to a school with other students, she's not supposed to have friends even though she's surrounded by people who are obnoxiously trying to.

Sai only sighed. "I see what you guys are trying to do and it's a nice effort, really. But I never asked for your friendship or your kindness. Even though I appreciate it, I don't at the same time."

This only enraged Hikaru. "What do you mean 'nice effort'? Are you saying us trying to be a friend with you is a waste of time? This is your problem. For some reason you don't want to make any friends-"

"Stop," Sai said, but Hikaru didn't stop.

"You sit here and put up this barrier and you act coldhearted towards everyone, and don't give a damn about anyone. Why is that? Can't you see there are obviously people who care about you here?"

Sai's eyes widened in shock, as did Hikaru's. They both realized the meaning of Hikaru's last statement.

Hikaru, trying to recover and 'lace' his words, started back up again.

"We wouldn't have taken you into our club if we didn't like you. We all care about you because we consider you as a friend. We 'waste our time and effort' as you put it because that's what friendship is for, isn't it? Damnit, you're so annoying why can't you get it through your thick skull that you're hurting people around you who care about you? Haven't you ever hurt someone close to you? Doesn't that suck?"

Sai's gaze casted to the ground at her feet as she took in Hikaru's words. "_Can't you see there are obviously people who care about you here?" "Haven't you ever hurt someone close to you? Doesn't that suck?"_

"_I hate you big brother! Don't talk to me ever again!"_

"Listen-"

"No. Before you say anything, I want you to know I wont listen if it has anything to do with you saying 'you can't have friends' or 'it's not my fault'," Hikaru stared Sai down, daring her to say anything that he told her not to.

Sai merely smirked.

"Sai-chan! Are you down there?"

"Sai! Hikaru! We're coming down to get you, don't you worry you two!"

"Hn."

"Yes. I need assistance right away please. The ground doesn't seem very firm either. Please be careful and don't get them hurt."

A half of a smile faintly appeared on Sai's face, only to her knowing. _These people continue to surprise me every day. They are absolutely crazy._

"Looks like they came to help us," Hikaru whispered to himself as he looked up at the hole, seeing Kyouya pushing back the others so they wouldn't fall in.

Sai looked up at the hole as well and the last thing she saw was Honey's tear stricken face. She shook her head as she let out a sigh of impatience and relief.

Hikaru looked at Sai, still waiting for an answer from her or for her to say anything.

"Maybe."

Hikaru only cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Pfffffffft, HAH!" Sai immediately covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her without her permission. Hikaru stood there, a little surprised and curious.

"Erm, ahem, *cough* when you, uh, did that with you, um, head. It was funny, ha. Yeah…" Awkwardly, Sai scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. Hikaru's laugh was heard shortly afterwards, only making Sai mad.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"HA HA no, HAH, your laugh just sounded like a rhinoceros HAHA!"

Sai's face welled up in embarrassment as she balled her fists, ready to punch Hikaru in the face.

"Hikaru Hiitachin….." She seethed.

"…Haha, oh man, " Hikaru pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he just smirked at Sai who glared at him.

"Maybe you should smile," He said out of the blue.

"H-Huh?" Sai, immediately forgetting why she was mad, stared at Hikaru dumbfounded.

"Smile for once. Try and be happy. I don't understand why you don't."

Sai just sighed. "You don't understand."

"I know. I just said that. You know, it would be better if I did."

"It's not that easy. I don't just spill my past to anyone. And not that easily."

"The don't."

Sai was just so confused now. He says he doesn't understand, says its better if he did, then says don't say anything. _What the fuck does he want me to do? Hit my head 5000 times against the wall cause that's what I feel like doing…_

"What do you want me to do? You're just confusing me…"

"You hear all those people up there?"

Sai listened as she heard voices, most of those from the host club, telling the people to hurry and get us out. They sounded…scared?

"What about them?"

Hikaru scoffed. "What do you mean 'what about them'? Kyouya just called a rescue team to get us out of here. A rescue team."

"Listen, I don't understand you people at all, I'm sorry. All this worrying and caring and saving, yeah I know what it means but I don't get it like I used to. You're trying to explain something to me that I'm not getting and now I'm just getting pissed cause I don't get it. What do I do to understand you guys?"

"Try being friends."

Sai stood there, taken aback. At one point in her life she knew what 'friends' were, but she lost that feeling for so long, such a thing is so foreign to her and it scares her.

"Why don't you stop being so scared and take a leap? I'm not saying spill your life and give out your trust to me right away and trust me asap."

"Then what the hell do I do first, Hikaru? Cause you're saying so many things its jus-"

Sai was taken aback as she stared up at Hikaru, who was 2 feet away from her, holding out his hand.

"My name's Hikaru Hiitachin. Let's be friends?"

Sai sweat dropped. "You know how fucking chees-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sai stood staring at the hand Hikaru was holding out, a sweat drop evident on both their heads.

"Idiot, this is what you do first. Just like this!"

Hikaru grabbed Sai's hand and placed it in his own and shook it. They both noticed the static when they touched, but they ignored it, simply stating it as 'static friction'. Sai only stared at her hand shaking Hikaru's and looked up at his face.

"Friends, huh. How about really close acquaintances for now?"

Hikaru seemed to ponder that thought, then he smiled a light smile. Sai stopped shaking his hand for a second as she stared at his smile. It was so…light? Happy? Nice? She didn't even know.

"So like you," Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Well, come on. I've been homeschooled all my life, give me some credit before I call you guys my friends. You guys have different ways and so do I. Just, let me go at a slower pace. Even though you guys meet someone and say 'Oh, this is my new friend!' I can't do that," Hikaru stared at Sai and listened to her words, knowing she was firm and this was this and this was her way and she wasn't going to change her mind or thinking.

He let go of her hand and chuckled. "Fine. Really close acquaintances."

Just has Sai was about to say another word, Hikaru interrupted her. "Oh, hold on, you have a spider crawling on yo-"

"A. What."

Hikaru froze as he saw the frightened look on Sai's face.

"Are you kidding…"

"GET THAT FUCKNG THING OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Sai started screaming and hitting herself, running in circles and dropping on the floor rolling around.

"You know, there are spiders on the ground too."

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK SAI?"

Currently, somehow, against all laws of physics, Sai was standing onto of Hikaru's head like a scardy cat. _You have to be kidding me…of all the weaknesses?_

"Hikaru, kill that spawn of Satan RIGHT the FUCK NOW. Oh my god. I think I'm gunna die. It probably gave me a disease oh my god. YOU CAN NOT TELL ANYONE YOU GOT THAT?"

Light bulb.

"So what if I don't? What do I get?"

Sai immediately stared upside down at Hikaru's face.

"You really wanna play this game with me boy?"

Hikaru only had a playful smirk on his face as he took his left hand and cupped it against his cheek.

"HE GUYS, -!"

"SHUTUP YOU DICKWEED! FINE! ANYTHING, I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

Sai, frozen on top of Hikaru's head, realized exactly what she said.

"Please, no porno. Pleaaaseee."

Hikaru only laughed. "How about, I'll let you know when I want something."

"Hey, is anyone down here?"

Sai, faster than the speed of light, jumped off Hikaru and ran towards the voice.

"RIGHT HERE! HURRY GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_This girl…_ Hikaru thought to himself.

"Hikaru, hurry up! We have to get out of here right away, they know were in here and they're gunna get us?"

Hikaru, slowly walking next to Sai just stared at her. "Who?"

"SATAN'S SPAWNS FROM HELL, SHITDICK! Pay attention!"

"Watch out below, kids! We're coming down!"

Hikaru smacked himself in the forehead at the stupidity of the she-male next to him. They both looked up as the saw two being hoisted down on ropes of some sort.

"Are you kids alright?" One of the rescuers asked. Hikaru and Sai both nodded in agreement.

"Good, now grab onto us and let's get you guys out of here," the other said.

Both Sai and Hikaru grabbed on to their rescuers and were hoisted up together, up and out of the hole. It was dark out with a full moon lit up in the sky. The host club was waiting outside and cheered as they both rose up onto safe ground, far away from the hole.

"SAI-CHAN!" Honey cried into Sai's chest as he ran up and squeezed her once she was released.

"Oh, Honey, don't grab me so hard."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Shh. Not really but don't say it out loud, Tamaki will-"

"MY DEAR PRINCESS!"

"Too late…"

*Punch*

"Tamaki, I'm fine, thanks for trying to touch me."

Tamaki only laid on the ground, his eyes swirls and his legs in awkward positions from the way he landed.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said on the ground, knowing full well her punch meant she was fine.

Sai and Hikaru were surrounded by everyone, making sure they were okay. Kyouya tried to get one of his doctors to check on Sai, but of course, she refused and said she was fine. Hikaru got away with some bruises and one cut. Both were fine and ready to go back to the villa. Kyouya dismissed the rescue helicopter and everyone, even Sai, thanked them.

"Alright everyone, now that that's over and done with, I think it's time to eat and get some sleep."

Everyone walked towards the villa together, except two who stayed a little behind. Hikaru and Sai walked next to each other in comfortable silence, however each waiting for the other to say something. Sai was the first one.

"Don't you EVER expect this to be an every day thing from me, but, I need to thank you."

Hikaru, surprised, looked at this side at Sai who stayed looking forwards staring at the host club ahead of the two.

"Wh-"

"You know why. I'm not explaining it."

"Come on, tell me! Why are you thanking me? This is an epic moment, Sai. I need to know why you're saying such rare words and being nice!"

"Nope."

"I'll tell…"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!"

"You said you would do anything right?"

Sai slapped her forehead.

"Kidding."

Sai looked up at Hikaru confused. "What?"

He only smirked. "You don't have to tell me. I have an idea of what it is. You're welcome. But don't forget…"

Sai watched as he began to walk backwards and face her. He winked which made her gag in disgust. Then he stopped which caused her to stop a little too close to him for comfort. He bent down, freezing her in her spot.

"You owe me." He whispered ever so lightly in her ear, then turned around, and trotted after the club.

Growling in frustration, Sai threw her fist into the air and screamed after Hikaru.

"I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT!"

She only heard his laughter as he ran after the host club, she running after him with a random rake she found in the garden of the villa.

* * *

That's that! SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm terribly sorry. My apologies at the end here, in my profile and at the beginning. I hope you liked it! Please review! It motivates me big time! I am FER SURE going to update sooner than I did this past time. I feel so bad. So terribly bad. Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope many of you still have! I know I didn't stick any bold numbers in there this time. There was no need for any, tehee (: 27 pages guys (: this is for making you wait for so long and I won't do that anymore, writers promise! If I do, then bad luck on me! See you next time!


End file.
